


A Mad Russian's Romance

by PrincesaAlisakura



Series: Flower On Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Broken up through skaiting, Cancer, Drama & Romance, Episode 7 made me fangirl into a coma!!!!!, F/M, Former Skater, Head Injury, Injury Recovery, Jealousy, Losing weight, Past Relationship(s), Rekindle, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teen Romance, The REAL story of how yurio got the name "Russian Punk", Victor as a big brother figure, Victor is an overprotective big brother, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Yakov' disobient neice, Yurio is an insensitive bastard sometimes, lost passion, pair skating, yakov's blood pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaAlisakura/pseuds/PrincesaAlisakura
Summary: Yakov knew that Yuri Plisetsky showed promise if the world of ice skating. but he wanted the boy to expand hi surroundings so he decides to give him a skating partner, temporarily that is. Enter Katrina Lychkoff, his niece from his previous marriage who had just arrived form Moscow. Three and a half years later, the temporary partnership turned into a something that people had first seen when Sergei Grinkov and Ekaterina Gordeeva debut around the world. Beautiful love and sweet passionate moments to the point they couldn't hear the blades hitting the ice. Sadly it all came to an end when the pair that captivated the world parted ways, professionally and personally.But that will all change when a video of Yuuri Katsuki goes viral online and Victor Nikiforov abruptly leaves Russia.And that's what lead the young Junior Champions to Japan. Yuri demanding that Victor give him the choreograph he was promised and Katrina who just wanted to enjoy her retirement in peace. Will this help them reclaim what was once lost? Or will it only make them drift further part?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was bored and decided to write down what I dreamed about after watching Yuri leave the hot spring Competition.  
> Enjoy :)

“Katrina! Wake up right now!”

A teenager with black hair flew out her twin sized bed in a startled jolt when an older man barged in her room yelling. As usual.

“what am I going to do with you?” The man sighed and left the room after managing to get the lazy girl out of dreamland.

The girl, Katrina, groaned and rubbed her head. She opened her tired violet eyes and tried her best to become alert.

“Sorry Uncle Yakov!”

Katrina Lychkoff, Yakov’s niece from his marriage to Lilia. She used to live in Moscow before coming to St. Petersburg to live with Yakov after her mother decided to remarry.

The grumpy old man didn’t mind since Katrina was the only one from Lilia’s family who actually liked him despite his temper.

Shaking her head and standing up, Katrina went to her closet and pulled out a large sweatshirt and threw on some leggings and socks. Once the sweatshirt was on she tied her bedhead hair into high ponytail before leaving her room to grab a quick breakfast.

“Доброе утро Uncle Yakov…” Her Moscow dialect slipped out when she saw that pure annoyance in her uncle face.

“It’s eight thirty! We were supposed to be at the rink an hour ago!”

Katrina flinched when he yelled but she knew he wasn’t in ‘scary coach’ mode. If he was than she wouldn’t see the pink meal shake, orange slices in a small plastic zip lock bag and the water bottle filled with mineral water on the small breakfast table.

“You have five minutes! Hurry up and eat!”

“Yes sir Uncle Yakov!” she sat down and drank her breakfast fast before half chewing her oranges.

She was scolded for eating too fast. Again.

“And you wonder why you started putting on weight.”

Katrina looked up at her uncle annoyed.

“I gained weight because I quit skating. Remember?”

Yakov sighed, crossed his arms and looked at the pictures he had of her. They were pictures of her practically flying across the ice with that big smile on her face. His favorite on that was ripped was the last picture of her skating career.

“And you were such a beautiful skater too…”

“Those days are long over Uncle Yakov.”

* * *

“Yuuri Katsuki copying Victor’s Stay Close to Me’?”

Mila nodded and showed her the video that became a viral hit.

“I was surprised when I saw it myself! Yuri, he- Oh I’m sorry Katrina!”

Katrina’s curious face didn’t falter when she heard the name although she mentally slapped her former rink mate for even mentioning that backstabber. Those who knew her knew that that name was a bit in the taboo area for her. She shook it off and gave Mila a smile.

“Are you going to show it or just stand there with that sad look?”

Mila tilted her head on the reaction but showed it to her anyway.

Katrina remembered Yuuri from last year’s Grand Prix. She saw that he had great potential but she also saw that something was holding him back that lead to his devastating defeat. That and his obvious lack of confidence in himself. Katrina wanted to talk to him and give him some much needed support but she was led away by her uncle before she could even find him. Last she heard from him was that he was going to complete his college education and think about his future in ice skating.

The video on the phone started and Katrina made a soft giggle when she saw Yuuri. His face was a little more then what she remembered along with a tummy that was visibly seen.

“So he’s like me,” She giggled all the while poking her own little belly.

“Just wait until he’s gets into it.”

Katrina watched as Yuuri did the routine step-by-step. It was flawless from the movements of his hands and arms to the gentle wave of his head. Even the facial expressions were on point.

“So beautiful….”

She was tempted to reach into the screen of the phone and grab his until said phone was snatched from her hand.

“Lousy pig! Why doesn’t he just retire already?”

Both girls turned to see Yuri Plisetsky standing there with that familiar scowl on his face. Katrina wondered if his face was actually frozen from all the times he would do it. With the same face, she snatched it back.

“Way to ruin the mood Plisetsky! And don’t call him a pig!”

Yuri smirked and pointed out the roundness o the screen which made the girl mad.

“You don’t see him sitting scarfing down junk food and complaining about his life!”

He scoffed and made a comment about how disgusting it was that Yuuri could ever think that he would be like Victor.

Katrina gave the phone back to Mila because she could trust herself with it.

“Better him than you.”

She turned on her heels and walked off, leaving the stunned Russian punk in her tracks. She thought of the video of Yuuri and made a soft smile. He may of have stopped skating competitively and put on little weight but… he still had the wonderful potential she saw before his blunder at the Grand Prix. She wondered if Victor saw it yet.

“Speaking of which,” Katrina stopped in her track turned her head towards the rink.

“Uncle Yakov! Where’s Victor!?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on waiting until I got some comments but I got bored

Katrina tried her best not to laugh when her uncle Yakov burst through the doors of their small apartment. His face was redder than the hot Borscht soup her mother made when she was making her frequent visits. She was eating said soup when Yakov came home yelling.

“I’m guessing Victor did something stupid again?”

It ha been almost a week since the video of Japanese skater Yuuri Katsuki become a worldwide sensation. It had also been a week since Yakov’s shining star Victor Nikiforov decided to abruptly leave Russia to ‘travel the world and see new things’, at least that was what he told Katrina when she called him to found out why he wasn’t at the rink that day when the video first surfaced.

She stirred her soup when the older man began to spew profanities. Apparently, Victor decided that he wanted to be a coach instead of a skater.

“Where did he go again?”

Yakov grumbled and sat down the couch in the adjoining living room.

“Check your phone! You follow him, right?”

Katrina mentally smacked her forehead lightly and looked over her smart phone. Although she did follow Victor and some other fellow skaters, she wasn’t a fan of social media. Call her an old grandma but she preferred the old-fashioned way of making friends. Katrina viewed the ideas of Facebook, Instagram and twitter as cold.

She opened her account and saw the many pictures of Victor with his poodle Makkachin posing in front of an old fashioned Japanese castle.

Hasetsu Castle!!!! #Ninjas!!!

“…. He went to become a ninja on Japan?”

* * *

Meanwhile in another apartment, Yuri Plisetsky was glaring at his phone screen when he saw the same picture.

“Hasetsu Castle? Does he want to be a ninja or something?” Yuri huffed though his nose but smirked, “Ok, I know where he is now.”

He rolled around on his bed while his cat paid no mind as it cleaned its paws.

“Just wait victor. I’ll see you soon.”

He spent a few minutes staring at the ceiling, scratched his cat behind the ears and snacked on the chips he ate whenever he wanted to break his strict diet occasionally. Making up his mind, Yuri brought his phone back and exited out of Instagram.

His wall paper glared at him.

It was a picture of him and Katrina in a pose from the salsa dance for a promotional image. She was wearing an outfit that was a mix of yellow and orange in color, it was long sleeved that clung to her upper torso and arms like second skin with a loose skirt. Yuri wore a black and white outfit with the white shirt being loose and opened to reveal his chest, he had a sash around his waist that match Katrina’s outfit in color and his pants were black and they clung to him like second skin as well.

They were both smiling, well Yuri was smirking while Katrina had a bright smile on her face. That picture was supposed to be their promotional image for their junior debut. But instead it was a bitter reminder of what he had lost.

Yuri was tempted to delete the picture numerous times. But he just couldn’t.

He sighed as he ran his finger across the screen slowly before tapping on the call screen.

“Hello? I need book two tickets to Japan…”

Three weeks later.

Katrina woke up to the pounding of a door. She assumed that it was the neighbors next door having another marital dispute. She ignored them and tried to go back to sleep. Uncle Yakov was going away for a few days because his younger students had a competition and she was finally going to enjoy being lazy. The pounding stopped but now her phone rang.

“Huh?” She answered her phone without looking at the id.

“Hello?”

“ ** _You sound like you just woke up! It’s four in the afternoon!”_**

That made her jolt awake, “Yuri?!”

**_“Open your damn door! I’ve been outside for 30 minutes!”_ **

Katrina get out of bed and walked up the door. She opened it and was meet with a mad blonde glaring at her with his phone in hand.

“What are you doing here?”

Yuri didn’t answer and forced himself inside.

“Hey!”

He made his way to her room and began to grab some random articles of clothing and through them on the bed.

“Hey Yuri! What the hell are you doing?!”

Yuri stopped and glared at her,” What does it look like?! I’m packing for you! Where’s your suitcase?!”

Katrina sputtered” W-What?! Packing?! Why?!”

That6s when she noticed that Yuri was wearing his traveling outfit and his suitcase was left at the front door.

“We are going to Japan and dragging Victor back!”

Words formed in her head but she could find her voice to say them. Instead Katrina just gave yuri a ‘are you insane’ look on her face.

“I am not crazy. He promised us that he would choreograph a routine for us for our senior debut and this is what we get?!”

“If I recall, he promised you,” Katrina poked his chest and looked up at the older teen, “I don’t remember being a part of the deal.”

Yuri grabbed her hand.

“You became part of it when we became rink mates.”

Katrina rolled her eyes pulled her hand away, “Were not rink mates anymore Yuri. Besides, Victor is going to be Yuuri’s coach.”

“Don’t you dare mention that pig! He’s just a washed up has been with a damn dream!”

“Is not!”

Yuri huffed and smirked, “takes one to know one.”

The girl clenched her fists.

“You had the whole world at your feet. ‘Katrina Lychkoff, The Jumping Bean of Russia’ who just couldn’t stay on the ice long enough because she loved to jump. Now look at you,” He gave her the body check, “You’re no better than him.”

_‘Fucking asshole!’_

It was true that she gained weight after leaving the skating world. Her long and tone legs were fuller, she had a small tummy forming and her hips were a little wider. She wasn’t that overweight but with her five-foot one frame it was obvious.

“Are you really the same girl who grabbed Victor’s attention?”

Katrina had the urge to slap the punk for that but remained calm and crossed her arms.

“Alright then,” She went to her small closet and pulled out her suitcase, “Seeing as you won’t leave even if I scream. I’ll go with you to japan. But don’t get your hopes up.”

Yuri sighed but was satisfied for finally getting his way, “Good because our plane leaves in four hours.”

“What?!” Katrina was flabbergasted when he said that, “Yuri is your head screwed in right?!”

She was ignored as Yuri left her rom, probably giving her privacy and shut the door.

“Don’t tell Yakov!”

Katrina wasn’t planning on it.

* * *

Yuri’s head slumped over to her side during the flight to japan. Katrina, dressed in a long dress, tights and boots, tried to move him away from her but the attempts were futile since his body would immediately go back to her as if she were a magnet and she was attracting him.

“Yuri… Please wake up,” She whispered.

Instead of waking up, he unconsciously wrapped an arm around her and he snuggled against her. Probably dreaming about his cat, she thought and looked out the window. All she could see were clouds.

She sighed and looked at her sleeping companion. The way he would just hold her in his arms reminded her of the good times. They used to fall asleep next to each other during the long flights from Russia. Yuri would snuggle against her while she would cuddle against him. She loved the soft smell of vanilla that would emit from him, it always lulled her to sleep no matter what the situation was.

Soon Katrina felt the urge to sleep overpowering her. She closed her eyes with only one thought in mind.

 _‘Uncle Yakov_   _is_ _going to kill me….’_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borscht is a sour soup from Ukraine but its popular in Russia. Typical Ukrainian borscht is traditionally made from meat or bone stock, sautéed vegetables, and beet sour, that is, fermented beetroot juice. Depending on the recipe, some of these components may be omitted or substituted for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be posted Wednesday but I saw episode 7 and......... IWENT INTO THE BIGGEST FANGIRL COMA EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVENT HAD A YAOI FANGIRL MOMENT IN YEARS!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Well anyway enjoy!!! And don't forget to leave a comment :)  
>  No 'Update soon', 'Update now' or 'More please.' I've been getting those a lot lately.

_“Alright_ _Katya just move forward slowly. I’m right here if you fall down.”_

_Little Katrina struggled a bit before innocently gliding across the frozen the frozen lake and to the arms of her father._

_“You did it Katya!” He praised with a big smile on his face._

_“Thank you Papa! Do you think you can teach me more? I want to skate just like you!”_

_Her father was surprised at her declaration but he smiled._

_“We’ll see Katya….”_

_“Katya….”_

_“Kat….”_

“Katrina wake up!”

“Huh?!” she jerked awake and looked to see the Yuri was glaring at her but he didn’t look annoyed.

“Did we land?”

“Nyet. We’re four hours away.”

“We are?”

She realized that she had been asleep for at least eight hours because the average time to travel from Russia to japan was twelve hours at least.

“Hey…. I don’t mind you sleeping but….”

It turns out that Katrina was hugging Yuri.

“…. Let go…...!”

Katrina blushed and she pushed him away. But she was then grabbed and Yuri pulled her closer.

Y-Yuri?”

He said nothing held her close.

“I let you go so let me go.”

Yuri responded by holding her even closer before pushing her away and throwing on his headphones and hood.

That annoyed her and she sat back in her seat with her arms crossed.

 _‘Must be one of his tricks,’_ She thought and looked out the window.

Yuri glance over to her before looking away.

 _‘She felt so soft…’_ he thought as he resisted the urge to hold her hand that was resting on her lap only for her to shove them in the pocket of her dress. Six months ago, Katrina would’ve let him hold her hand. But then again six months ago, they weren’t in this situation where they were at each other’s throats.

“Cold….” She said to no one in particular.

He smirked, “I’m pretty sure your fat will keep you warm.”

Katrina Slowly turned to him and gave him a glare that could even scare Yakov.

“Don’t. Make. Me. Scream. The. ‘T’. Word.”

And with that Yuri shut his mouth while Katrina went back to her window gazing.

_‘You’ve done it this time Yuri…’_

After four hours of silence, the plane landed.

* * *

 

“What is that supposed to be?”

After they landed, the two Russians spent a good three hours going through customs, exchanging currency and finding a train station that had machines to give tickets. It also took them a good hour to find Hasetsu since, per Yuri, it was a nowhere city with no place on the map.

When they finally made it to Hasetsu they stood in front of a bizarre statue which greatly confused Katrina

“Who cares!” Yuri exclaimed with a hint of excitement, “Its creepy.”

Immediately he took a picture and was getting ready post until he stopped.

“Crap,” He pulled down the black mask he wore and put the phone away, “If I post it Yakov will now I’m here and try to haul us back,”

“Oh right,” Katrina secured her sunglasses and rubbed her chin in wonder, “I wonder if he realized that I’m not even home.”

Yuri chuckled dryly, “Is he really that negligent with you?”

She chuckled as well, “Only when I don’t follow him around when he’s taking his students to competitions. You know that from the many times you used to stay over when it was just me.”

Those were the days they both thought before Yuri began to walk to some unknown destination with Katrina following him with her luggage.

“I guarantee that he’s not to agree to come home if you tell him too.”

Yuri stopped at gave her a dirty look, “Well then we are staying here until he does!”

A sigh of defeat escaped her mouth and she continued to follow Yuri until they were at an alley way that had little shop and food stands. I didn’t take long for them to attract the attention of the locals who stopped what they were doing to gawk at the two young foreigners. Since Hasetsu a fading city it was a miracle if a backpacker found them. But having two foreigners show up at the same time was a rarity. But then again, a Russian celebrity came along and it gave them some needed publicity.

“This is the city that was tagged in all the pics Victor has been uploading,” Yuri said to Katrina who was getting rather uncomfortable with the stares to the point where she grabbed his backpack tightly.

“Eh? You okay?”

Katrina was ready to nod but she shook her head instead, “The locals here are making me a bit uncomfortable that’s all…. I don’t even stare at foreigners in Russia.”

She heard a soft chuckle from the blonde teen, “You’re still the same.”

“What do you mean?”

Yuri stopped and turned his attention towards her.

“You always get uncomfortable whenever we would go explore whatever country we went to for competitions. And it was always the same thing: The locals would stare and make you uneasy.”

She blushed and looked away.

“Can you blame me?”

“Nope.”

And with that he took her hand and continued the walk.

“What are you doing?!”

Katrina tried pulled her hand back but Yuri would tighten his grip every time she did. He didn’t say anything and continued his vain search.

“Hey victor!” He yelled in the alley, “Come out now!”

“Are you expecting him to pop out yelling ‘Here I am’ or something?”

Just as Yuri was about to say something a clothing stand caught his attention. Nothing special about the store but it was what they were selling that caught his attention. A black sweater with a roaring tiger wearing a bow. Katrina didn’t need to be a scientist to know what Yuri was instantly attached to the shirt.

“That shirt…” Yuri took his glasses off, “I… want it now!”

“Yuri?”

She was too late. Yuri bought the shirt. Took off the shirt he was wearing, against the protests of Katrina and immediately took a selfie and posted it on Instagram.

Yuri’s phone rang almost immediately after.

**_“Yuri! Explain to me what the hell you are doing in japan!!!”_ **

Both teens flinched when Yakov exploded. They could hear him clearly and the speaker wasn’t even on.

“Whoops you found me out?”

**_“…And further more….”_ **

The selfie included Katrina in the background doing a facepalm.

**_“Why the hell is Katrina there with you?!”_ **

Said girl chuckled, “You just now found out I wasn’t at home?”

The phone was silent before Yuri pulled the phone away from them when the old man began to yell at them in their native tongue.

_**“T-T-That’s not the point! Yuri! You’re not in the Junior Leagues anymore you idiot! You should be training! And Katrina your mother will have my head for this!”** _

And that was when the boy exploded, “Don’t tell me what to do!”

* * *

 

In the skating rink in Russia, Yakov pulled the phone away from him.

**_“I’m not coming back to Russia until victor makes good on his promise to me!”_ **

* * *

 

Katrina took the phone and spoke calmly.

“I’m sorry uncle Yakov. He dragged me here for no reason. And don’t worry, I already told mama that I was going away for a while.”

And with that she hung up and gave the phone back to Yuri who pocketed it in his jackets pocket.

“Man, he’s such a nag.”

He grabbed Katrina’s hand again and led her away.

“I can handle myself without that geezers help.”

“He means well….”

“Heh!”

And with that the walk was silent. Yuri began to think back at the time when he first meet Victor. It was at a local skating competition. It was also the first time he and Katrina pair skated in a competition. They were supposed to so a simple straight-line lift where Katrina was going to do a full layback while Yuri held her close by the waist.

But the decided to a twist lift instead. They were both scolded for it because Yakov told them it was dangerous for both because Yuri could’ve dropped Katrina because he wasn’t used to lifts yet. But Yuri just blew his nose without a care in the world while Katrina just sat there reading a book, completely ignoring her uncle.

That was when they first meet Victor who praised them for their daring move but commented that they could win without the difficult lift. When he said that they could even win the junior worlds that was when Yuri stood up and made a bargain, he said that he was going to make his junior debut as a solo skater and said that if he won that he wanted Victor to choreograph a program just for him.

They shook hands on it. Victor agreed to choreograph the best routine ever for Yuri’s senior debut.

At least that’s what he said until Victor blew him off for Yuuri Katsuki.

“Yuri? You still there?”

Hearing Katrina’s voice, Yuri snapped out of his little flashback and noticed that he had lead them from the city and to a large street bridge.

“What the!? Where are we?!”

“How should I know?” Katrina barked.

Yuri ignored her and lunged near a railing where a man was fishing.

“Hey! Victor!” Yuri yelled out to the ocean apparently thinking that said person would hear.

Katrina, embarrassed by his outburst, facepalmed when he did that, _‘Idiot…’_

The fisherman who noticed the boy smiled and spoke in heavily accented but clear English, “O are you two fans of victor’s?’

They both looked at him and he pointed towards a small town.

“.. He spends a lot of time practicing at the ice rink below the castle. I would try there.”

Yuri ran off as soon as he heard while Katrina was left to thank the man with a bow.

“Arigatō!”

* * *

 

The man smiled in approval and Katrina ran after her speeding former friend.

Katrina managed to catch up with Yuri when he stopped at some stairs.

“Took you long enough.”

She glared at him, “I was thanking the man!”

He huffed and walked up the steps with her following him.

The building was large and it had had a cutesy anime characters skating as the moral. It had English lettering that said ice castle, Yuri wondered if it was because of the castle they saw when they came here. When the two teens made it to the top they noticed a group of people at the entrance. Mostly civilians and a few reporters. They must’ve been there to see victor, Yuri and Katrina both thought as they walked passed them, a group of three little girls and to the entrance.

“Hey you bubs!” a loud voice yelled at them, “No one’s allowed in there!”

They turned around but Yuri was the one who spoke.

“What?” He sounded very annoyed now.

The girl who yelled along with the other two girls who were identical to her were stunned at the sight of them along with the crowed.

“Yuri Plisetsky?!”

They then noticed his companion.

“And Katrina Lychkoff?!”

That caused a stir for the reporters. The junior world champion and The Jumping Bean were here?! In Hasetsu?! Together?! This was news worthy gold!

Yuri ignored the crowd and glowered at the three girls, “Victors in there? I want to see him.”

The girls bowed and said, “Of course! Go on in!”

Just then a figure zipped passed them and stopped at the glass door.

“Phew! I made it!”

Katrina turned around and saw a man leaning against the door trying the catch his breath.

“Yuuri?!” The three girls said out loud.

“Yuuri?” Katrina looked again and recognized him, ‘Yuuri Katsuki?!’

Her face lit up in sheer joy and covered her open mouth in excitement.

Yuuri didn’t notice her but turned to the kids, “Hey girls! My weight is finally back to what it was before the Grand Prix…”

While Katrina was fangirling, Yuri was twitching and shaking. Growling was heard from his hood.

Japanese Yuuri straightened up and smiled, “Now Victor will finally let me skate.”

Just as he opened the door, Yuri swung his leg and kicked Yuuri’s back hard into the building.

“Yuri!”

He said nothing and ran into the rink. Katrina grabbed their things and saw Yuri stomping on Yuuri’s head.

“All of this is your stupid fault now say you’re sorry!”

“Yuri, you punk!” Katrina grabbed his jacket and managed to yank him away from the fallen man, “He has no idea why you’re so angry with him!”

She then turned around and offered her hand to Yuuri, “Sorry ‘bout that. You okay?”

Since she couldn’t speak Japanese, Katrina spoke in her broken ‘Moscow dialect’ English because she knew that Yuuri could speak English as well.

Yuuri was confused but accepted the girls help.

_‘Both Yuri Plisetsky and Katrina Lychkoff are here? I thought they split up.’_

Even Yuuri knew about the pair. He knew that Katrina was called The Jumping Bean because many of her routines mainly consisted of jumps and triple axels because of a rumor that she didn’t have a perfectly balance on the ice. Yuuri also knew that both Yuri and Katrina were pair skaters until six months ago, when they split up when Katrina announced that she was quitting ice skating.

Yuri made a ‘tsk’ sound through his teeth and leaned backed against the information desk.

“A long time ago, Victor promised he would choregraph a program for me.”

Katrina added, “He promise you too?”

Yuuri fixed his glasses sheepishly, “We haven’t talked about that yet….”

That made Yuri mad and Katrina had to hold him back.

“If you’re not working on a program then what the hell have you been doing?!”

He stomped towards him, dragging the poor girl, “Why is he even wasting time on you?!”

Yuri then gave a sadistic smirk, “If he knew about your little sob fest last year then he’ll realize that’s no point in training a crybaby like you!”

Katrina had enough and yanked Yuri away again. Why did Yuri have to be an insensitive jerk all the time?!

She turned to Yuuri and saw that his shocked face turned into a small smirk that made her blush. Yuri pulled her away to him and growled

“Wipe that stupid smirk off you face!”

“I don’t the history between you two and victor. You should talk to him yourself, “Yuuri made a care free smile and walked toward another pair of glass door, “It’s not like I made him come to Hasetsu.”

Both teens stood there before Katrina wiggled out of Yuri’s arms and ran to Yuuri to walk by his side.

“For record, I have nothing against Victor,” She explained, “I was dragged here by that punk.”

So enamored by Yuuri, she didn’t notice the jealous glare Yuri gave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see Katrina is a huge fan of Yuuri and Yuri doesn't like it at all!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!!! I hop my fellow Americans had a wonderful thanksgiving!!!  
> Here we go!  
> Katrina is two days younger than Yuri .  
> When she speaks English the grammar will be awful because her English is broken,  
> And if Yuri, Victor or Katrina speak and the lettering is in bold and italics, they're speaking Russian  
> Enjoy!!!

They watched as Victor moved across the ice with the style and grace the three were accustomed to seeing. Victor paid them no mind. Or rather he simply didn’t even know he had an audience. That was one of Victor’s biggest problems, he never paid attention to his surroundings and that usually led to him either being mobbed by savage fangirls or almost falling down the stairs because he was too busy posting selfies of himself.

Yuri watched as Victor continued to skate.

“I recognize those moves,” He leaned forward and rested his arm on the rinks walls, “They’re for the short program victor was choregraphing for the next season.”

Yuuri was surprised when he heard that, “Really?”

Katrina nodded as she watched as well, “It was before he came here. He was planning routines for next season but he was torn. He lived to surprise audience no matter consequences.”

“For years, the skating world worshipped him,” Yuri added, “But now no one’s surprised anymore.”

Victor did a triple salchow and landed it gracefully.

“He knows it and it really eats at him.”

The girl was sad as she watched her friend skate, “Poor Victor. He lost inspiration but we thought he would do something….” Katrina was stuck again, “… Extraordinary for next season. But he came for you.”

Yuuri was stunned to hear what was going on in victor’s professional career. For years, he was always in awe of his idols performances and always wondered what he would do next. Victor was known for his unpredictable choreography and Yuri always looked forward to something new. But now hearing from the two teens who personally knew him made Yuuri wonder.

“I wonder if he’ll let me use his program.”

Hearing Yuri snapped the older man out of thoughts along with the sounds of Katrina cursing at him in Russian.

“Seriously?!”

The teen wasn’t fazed, “What? He doesn’t need them if he’s going to take off this season. If he’ll give me a chance I’m sure I can surprise the audience. I am going to make my debut as a senior and win the Grand Prix Final.”

Katrina sighs, “But you need his help?”

They heard a soft sigh from Yuuri.

“Wow. You’re confident.”

As he spoke thought Yuri took a deep breath and yelled across the rink. Katrina covered her ear and stumbled backwards towards Yuuri.

“Hey! Victor you got time for little chat?!”

Victor, who was now just gliding and thinking, stopped when his name was being called.

“Oh! I didn’t know you were here. I’m surprised Yakov let you come,” Victor waved and had his innocent carefree smile. Yuri gritted his teeth looked like he was about to pounce over the short wall to strangle the five-gold medalist.

Victor then noticed that the boy was not alone.

“And you even brought Katrina with you!”

The girl waved back, “Hey Victor.”

**_“My, my Katya. I knew you were a fan but I had no idea you wanted to throw yourself at Yuuri.”_ **

“Huh?”

Yuri looked at Katrina who was being held by Yuuri who caught her when she stumbled from the teens yell. All Yuri could see were a pair of hands on Katrina’s waist. Hands, waist, Katrina?!

“Let go of her!”

He grabbed Katrina away from Yuuri and held her against his chest. Yuri then glared at Victor who wasn’t fazed at the small tantrum.

“That’s not a happy face. Let me guess, I forget an important promise?”

* * *

Victor laughed as he rubbed the back of his head after Yuri ‘kindly’ reminded the man about a certain promise he made to the teen.

“I remember now. It slipped my mind entirely.”

Yuuri, Yuri and Katrina were standing in front of him with Yuri standing in between the two. He had his hands in his jackets pockets and was shaking from the rage.

“I’m sorry but you know I’m a forgetful person.”

“I’m painfully aware of that….”

Katrina chuckled and whispered to him, “And yet you’re still angry at him?”

Yuri gave her a side glare but focused his attention back to victor, “I’m holding you to your promise. You will choregraph my new program like you said! We’re going back to Russia!”

Yuuri gulped and looked at Victor with fear in his eyes. He didn’t want him to go back yet. Not after he worked so hard to finally get back into shape. Victor began to think of a solution that would benefit the both but knowing him, it was going to be outrageous

Katrina saw this and spoke in defense of Yuuri.

“Hey Yuri, you made promise when we were kids. You gotten better since then,” She had no choice but to speak in English so Yuuri could understand what she was saying, “Besides, you can use program we made long time ago. Make it solo.”

Yuri let out a deep growl when she mentioned the program they were working before they stopped being pair skaters. He didn’t want to use that program. It was the program they made together and he refused to tamper with it.

“Nyet. Victor said he would make my program.”

“He just remembered to make one!”

“Settle down you two,” Yuuri held his hands up, “Let’s just let Victor decide what to do.”

The kids looked at Yuuri and stopped.

“Yes Yuuri,” Katrina blushed and smiled.

That made Yuri feel something that was a mixture of anger and annoyance. He was about to make a pissed off remark when Victor finally made up his mind.

“I got it now!”

That put the males in high alert while Katrina pulled out her phone out of boredom. Since this was an issue between the two Yuris and Victor, Katrina knew that it had nothing to do with her.

“I’m going to choregraph a program for both of you to the same music,” Victor declared.

“Eh?!”

‘I knew it.’

Yuuri and Yuri were both stunned. What is Victor thinking?!

“Now boys. This piece has two different arrangements, I’ve been trying to decide which one to use,” Victor was full of surprises, “I’ll design two programs using different portions of the same songs.”

He then pointed to the air and then he pointed at the males, “The programs will be revealed in one week. The two of you with compete and we will see who sunrise the audience more.”

“That will be something to see,” Katrina said after putting her phone away.

 

Yuuri was shocked to say the lease and tried to reason with Victor, “Is a competition really necessary?!”

Yuri on the other hand, “The catch is that the winner will have Victor do whatever they want! What do you say?”

Victors eyes widened in pure elation, “I love it! Let’s do it.”

Just he remembered something very important.

“For you though Yuri, I have a special requirement for you.”

The teen raised an eyebrow, “Special requirement?”

Victor nodded and looked at a confused Katrina.

“Your program will be a pair! You and Katrina will be competing together as a pair.”

Yuuri blinked.

Yuri blushed.

But Katrina screamed.

“What?!”

Before she could even protest, the triplet children she and Yuri encountered decided to make the small competition into a highly-publicized event. The Japanese Yuri and the Russian Yuri competing in Hasetsu for the right to have victor Nikiforov coach one of them. And it was going to be reunion of Yuri and Katrina.

* * *

**_“Victor! Are you out of your mind?!”_ **

After the triplets left and the whole event blew up on social media, Katrina was finally able to speak her mind.

**_“What’s the matter Katya?”_ **

**_“What’s the matter?! You’re making me skate with him!”_ **

She pointed at Yuri and looked at him with contempt.

Victor wasn’t fazed but he didn’t have his carefree face on.

“And what wrong with that? You two used to skate together all the time.”

**_“Yea! We USED to skate together. And now I can’t even look at him without thinking of wanting to pummel him!”_ **

**_“Katya…”_ **

She sighed and picked up her backpack.

**_“I won’t go through with this and you can’t make me!”_ **

And with that she walked off to leave the building. Yuri ran after her calling out her name leaving behind the two adult males.

Victor sighed and massaged his temples.

“Um, victor?”

He looked to see a confused Yuuri staring at him.

“Yes Yuuri?”

It wasn’t his place to pry but Yuuri wanted to know why Katrina blew up the way she did. He didn’t understand what she was saying but from the look she gave Yuri and the hurt look he gave to her, he wanted to know why.

“Is there… a reason they really split up as a pair?”

He received a nod and watched as Victor pulled out his cellphone.

“Yuri started out as a single skater when he was a boy but when he was ten, Yakov decided that he should widen his surroundings as skater and decided to give him a partner. That was the first time he met Katrina.”

Victor opened his Instagram and began to look for something.

“at first they were good friends even though they had their little fights here and there. It’s true I am a forgetful person but it’s hard to forget what those two had.”

He found what he was looking for and gave his phone to Yuuri. It was a picture of Yuri and Katrina sitting down on a small couch in a cozy looking room. Probably somewhere in Russia he thought. Yuri had and arm around the girl’s petite waist and his free hand was placed on one side of her face while he had his lips pressed against the other side. Katrina was blushing but the look in her eyes showed that she loved the affection Yuri was giving her.

“Swipe the screen to the left.”

He did and it showed another picture of the pair. This time it was picture of them kissing underneath a mistletoe.

They were already kissing so I put the mistletoe there at last minute. But I assume you understand why she refuses to skate with him?”

* * *

“Katrina!”

Yuri stopped her just as she was about to go downstairs from the building. She turned her head and gave him a blank stare.

* * *

“They were boyfriend and girlfriend…”

“Yes. They were supposed to be the next Sergei Grinkov and Ekaterina Gordeeva.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know Sergei and Ekaterina I highly suggested you look them up. You will not regret it at all!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well heres chapter five  
> As you can tell im making speedy updates. That's because this is a fresh idea in my mind and helps. However its going to be slow after this because of Christmas and all.
> 
> I HOPE EPISODE 10 IS A ROMANTIC ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN I SAW EPISODE 9!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

**_"What do you want Yuri?"_ **

The beautiful amethyst eyes that would once sparkle whenever he looked into them were now dull. It was probably meant for him.

 ** _"Why are you running away?"_** Yuri walked to her slowly because he knew that Katrina would run the moment she would see an opening.

 ** _"I'm not running away, I'm simply going back home,"_** Katrina said while hoisting her backpack up, **_"I was dragged here against my will remember? Which reminds me, why did you drag me here?"_**

Yuri was silent, he looked down on the ground and bit on his lower lip.

**_"Did you think that if Victor saw the both of us he would go back to Russia? You know that the moment he makes up his mind, he goes on a one track. Nothing will convince him otherwise."_ **

Katrina then smirked softly although her saddened eyes say otherwise, **_"Or did you think that if you dragged me away from Russia, we would get back together? You're such and ass sometimes Yuri."_**

The boy spat on the ground, **_"As if I ever want to get back together with you. Who in their right mind will want a fatso like you_**?"

The girl clenched her fists but she refused to lose her mind because of a stupid insult, **_"And everyone wonders why I broke up with you."_**

**_"In the most humiliating why!"_ **

Yuri made small growl when he began to remember how Katrina broke up with him. Six months ago, Katrina was participating in a local competition as a solo skater when she gave the performance of a life time. Her song choice was 'Bad Boy' from the group Cascada. The routine was beautiful along with the story of love turning into hate. Katrina showed all of Russia why she was called 'The Jumping Bean', triple axels that she landed gracefully, the forbidden quadruple salchows, and her signature move, the Russian split jump.

She ended it with a sharp turn away from Yuri who was watching her. In the world of ice skating, everyone knew that Katrina would look at Yuri with adoring eyes whenever she would finish a performance on the ice. The turn away she did literally said to the whole world, ' _I'm done with you'_ and after that, she left the skating world.

**_"That performance won me the gold. I wonder if I still remember that routine."_ **

The tone of her voice was taunting Yuri to grab her and slap the smirk he could hear off her face. But he knew better than to hit a lady especially his ex-girlfriend who he needed right now.

 ** _"I do and it hurts whenever I think about it,"_** He muttered.

Katrina rolled her eyes, **_"You only think about your career and nothing else. So, if you have nothing to say then I'm going back to Russia. Alone. Dasvidania!"_**

And with that she turned her head from Yuri and made her descent down the stairs. But she didn't make it hallway when Yuri ran after he and grabbed her hand.

**_"Please…"_ **

**_"Did the Russian punk just say please? Someone call the headlines."_ **

**_"Cut the sarcasm Katya!"_ **

Katrina turned her head and sighed, **_"Are you that desperate for Victor make a program for you that you resort to begging?"_**

The soft grip on her hand tightened a bit before relaxing, Yuri lifted his head up. Gone was the familiar scowl on his face. This was Yuri when he was letting his barriers down, only a few people had the privilege to see him this way. He gave a sincere look of a man pleading.

**_"Please don't go. Just do this once and I'll never ask you to skate with me again."_ **

**_"You can always just go to Victor and say you want to be a solo skater. You know he's easily swayed."_ **

Yuri shook his head, "he made up his mind. He wants us to pair skate."

**_"But you said that you don't want to be near a fatso like me. Remember?"_ **

He gulped when the insult came back to haunt him.

**_"I didn't mean it…"_ **

Katrina took a deep breath. Damnit, why did he sound so sincere?! She shook her head.

**_"Yes, you did. Are you done? I have to go."_ **

Instead of letting her go, Yuri pulled her closer and hugged her shoulders.

 ** _"Yuri…"_** She let out a warning tone.

**_"Just this once. Skate with me one more time and I'll… I'll acknowledge our break up."_ **

Katrina's ears perked up, **_"You will?"_**

**_"Yes. I'll tell everyone that we broke up and I'll stop hanging around you. I promise."_ **

Such a tempting offer, if she skates with Yuri one more time then he will finally admit that rumor of their breakup was true. But if she did skate with him than Uncle Yakov will make her go back to skating because most likely those triplet girls would tape the competition and upload it online. But still… Katrina wanted to move on and she wanted the same for Yuri.

**_"Fine."_ **

She moved out of Yuri's arms and looked at him.

**_"I pair skate with you one last time and you post on every single social media site you have that we broke up."_ **

Yuri stood there and sighed, **_"…. Deal."_**

" ** _Oh darn!"_** Katrina gently hit the palm of her hand with her fist, **_"I didn't bring my skates because I don't skate anymore."_**

She then flicked her own forehead, **_"How sad. Oh well, I guess you'll have to-"_**

The boy took off his back pack and unzipped it to pull out a pair of dirty white ice skates. Yuri smirked at the dumbfounded look the defiant girl had plastered on her face.

**_"You were saying? Katya?"_ **

Slowly Katrina's face changed to a scowl.

 ** _"Damn you Plisetsky,"_** She took her skates back, **_"Damn you."_**

And with that she grabbed her suitcase with one hand and dragged her sates with the other during the walk back to Ice Castle.

* * *

 ** _"I'm so sorry for the outburst,"_** Katrina apologized to Victor who just ruffled her hair.

 ** _"Don't be sorry Katya,"_** He smiled happily ** _, "I shouldn't have said that you should skate. I understand if you don't want to."_**

"Oh, I do," She snapped her head up ** _, "I do want to skate again Vitya! But I have my own motives for doing it!"_**

Her violet eyes sparked with pure excitement which earned another ruffling of her hair.

"Wonderful!"

And then it was time to leave the rink, Victor led the way. Katrina walked next to Yuuri while Yuri trailed behind them.

"Sorry for outburst Mr. Katsuki," She said bashfully, "I don't lose temper normally…"

Yuuri just looked at her and gave a small smile.

"It's alright. It's a normal reaction when it comes to Victor I guess."

If Katrina didn't have a ribcage, her heart would have burst out.

'Be still my beating heart!'

She turned away blushing pure glowing red.

"That is nothing! One time he tricked me to go on Ghost rider!" Katrina belted out to hide her embarrassment, "I not talk to him for days!"

Yuuri jumped when she yelled that out and noticed Victor was rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Katya but I…. Uh…. Don't remember … Hehe."

Victor ran off with Katrina running after him screaming in Russian.

"Um... What's a ghost rider."

And then Yuri came in.

"It's a stupid roller-coaster in the Knott berry farm amusement park in California."

The teen side glared at the older Yuuri, "Sometimes the old geezer of a coach we have takes his students there because of some pass he has or something."

"Oh okay..." Yuuri made a nervous smile since the teenager still intimidated him.

Even more now than ever and he couldn't understand why.

"Yuuri! Save me from her!"

Victor was seen running back to the pair with Katrina swinging her skates at him.

"I'm not fat!"

"What did you call her Victor?!"

And now Yuri was chasing Victor who decided to run around Yuuri who was standing there in confusion.

"I only said she needed to get into shape!"

**_"You called me a little piggy!"_ **

**_"I didn't mean it as an insult!"_ **

**_"Victor!"_ **

The poor guy in the center could only massage his temples when a headache decided to form. He could only hope that the chase would end with someone tripping over.

And when that didn't work after ten minutes, Yuuri stuck his foot out.

Victor fell first.

Katrina next.

And Yuri last.

* * *

Katrina's eyes lit up when she saw the inn Yuuri lived in. Victor was living there as well and during that from Ice Castle, he raved about the good food and wonderful baths.

"Beautiful! Look like we walk into anime!"

Victor chuckled, "Wait until we go inside."

They four walked in were greeted by a nice middle aged who Yuuri introduced as his mother. Katrina did her best to introduce herself in Japanese but stumbled a bit. The woman just smiled in understanding.

"Friends of Victor's Yuuri?" she asked in Japanese.

He pointed at a glaring Yuri who was staring at the interior of the inn.

"Yea. They just showed up today mom. Sorry."

"This is Yuri."

Then Yuuri pointed at Katarina was taking pictures of inn to send to her mother,

"And this is Katrina."

His mother giggled when she heard that the young blonde boy was also named Yuri and graciously welcomed the two teenagers to her family's inn. Yuuri translated for them and Katrina was able to at least say thank you in Japanese.

Victor lead the kids to his room. It was small because of the large bed, a small couch and a dresser. They were greeted by a large brown poodle who pounced on Katrina, licking her face and his fluffy tail wagging.

"I missed you too Makkachin!" she said happily while scratching behind the dog's ears. Makkachin barked some more before jumping the small couch victor was sitting on for more petting.

"This place is a real hovel," Yuri declared, looking around the small room.

**_"Yuri! Be nice and grateful that Yuuri is letting us stay here!"_ **

She looked at a confused Yuuri and blushed again before turning away.

Yuri clutched his suitcase handle tighter before looking again.

"So where do Katrina and I sleep anyway?"

"what a second!" Yuuri Exclaimed, "You two are staying here?!"

Yuri turned around still glaring, "No way I'm letting you have Victor all to yourself fatso!"

He grabbed Katrina by the arm and pulled her to him.

"So, I'm staying here okay?!"

"Hey let go!"

Yuuri just made a defeated smile held his hand up, "If I say no is there a chance you'll actually leave? But then again…"

This time Yuuri plucked Katrina out of Yuri's arms and placed her near victor.

"Hey! Let her go!"

"If you two do stay here you'll have to bunk separately. This inn has rules about unmarried coed teens bunking here."

Katrina smiled and clapped her hands together, "I understand Yuuri!"

Victor just smiled, "the hot spring here is just divine. You two should try it."

"I always wanted to try hot spring bath!" Katrina smiled happily.

Yuri, still upset about Yuuri taking Katrina from him, glared and made his way to the storage closet.

"I'm not taking a bath with other men! Goodnight!"

And with that his slammed the door at them. It was quiet for a few seconds until they heard the growl of a hungry stomach echoing from the door. And then, Yuri opened the door demanding food and a bath.

* * *

Katrina tied her wet black hair in a messy bun after she gave herself a good cleaning. During the wash, she poked at her stomach, hips and thighs. She felt and pinched the fat that was stored there. Katrina wasn't that overweight, she only gained eight pounds during her six-month hiatus, all she needed to do was go back to her workout routine.

'It's a good thing I gain weight slowly and lose it fast,' She thought to herself before walking to one of the tall wooden tubs.

As she got in, she heard a loud plash from the men's side over the wall but thought nothing of it.

Both she and Yuri made a relaxed sigh.

* * *

"Bean sprouts and broccoli…."

Katrina, dressed in the inns robes, glared at the plate of food that was given to her on the small table. Steamed bean sprouts mixed with chopped broccoli with water on the side. Yuri, who was wearing the same thing, was given a feast, a pork cutlet bowl, a bowl of fresh steamed rice, miso soup and a cup of tea. She watched as her ex-boyfriend pigged out on the delicious meal. Lucky bastard, Katrina thought.

It was dinnertime and victor, Yuuri, Yuri and Katrina were sitting on the floor of a small private dining hall. Victor had already eaten and was enjoying himself some drinks while the other three were eating.

"If this is your idea of joke Victor, I hate it."

Victor just smiled, "Sorry Katya but you need to get back into shape before I introduce the programs. And this is what Yuuri eats all the time now."

"That's because you said he gains weight fast…"

The girl stabbed the food with her fork and grudgingly ate it since it would be impolite to refuse a meal Yuuri's mother, who was standing there with a smile on her face, made for her.

"No offense Yuuri."

Yuuri just smiled as he ate his healthy meal, "it's okay, Victor told me that you lose weight fast so I'm sure you'll have pork cutlet bowl too."

She blushed and stopped eating to talk to the man

"Very true! I lose weight very fast and I gain weight slowly."

"Really?"

Katrina nodded and then went back to her eating to calm her excited nerves.

'Yuuri Katsuki just talked to me and I talked back *squeal!*'

Just than the sliding door of the room opened to reveal an older woman with tan skin and short hair pulled back by a head band. Mari wore her usual red uniform and sighed when she saw the two additions in the room.

"More friends of yours Yuuri?"

Yuri turned around at the sound of his name and Mari immediately swooned.

'the Russian Fairy strikes again,' Katrina thought to herself as she listened to Mrs. Katsuki talk to the woman.

"The boys name is Yuri as well isn't that cute?"

Mari was stunned, "What? Now that's too confusing."

She looked at Yuri and pointed at him.

"From now on…" She said it in English, "Your name is Yurio!"

"What?!"

Katrina laughed and rolled on the floor holding her stomach.

"Yurio! How priceless!"

"Shut up Katrina!"

"Whatever you say…. Yurio!" Katrina laughed again.

So busy laughing she didn't notice Yuuri leaving with Victor following him.

* * *

 ** _"Where did they go?"_** she asked sometime later while she was brushing her long hair.

Yurio was sitting opposite of her glaring around the room, **_"How should I know?"_**

Rolling her eyes, the young girl began to lie down and placed her head on the pillow that she was sitting on earlier.

**_"Who knew tatami mats where so comfortable. When I get home, I'll bring some for mama."_ **

**_"How is she doing anyway?"_** Yurio asked in great curiosity.

**_"Doing well. She hates going to chemo all the time but she's a strong woman. She says 'hi' by the way."_ **

Yuri made a sad smile that Katrina didn't see.

**_"How's Aleksandr?"_ **

Katrina chuckled when he mentioned her little brother.

**_"Still a brat but what can I say?"_ **

She rolled on her side, **_"why are you asking about my family anyway?"_**

Yurio sighed and walked to her before lying down next her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

**_"Y-Yuri?!"_ **

Katrina blushed when he did that and tried to break free from him. But Yurio wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

 ** _"This makes me remember back when we were little,"_** He whispered, " ** _Those times when we would stay at hotels for competitions, we would fall asleep and I would hold in my arms just like this."_**

Katrina slowly relaxed and surprisingly placed her hands on the arm around her shoulders, **_"that was a long time ago, wasn't it?"_**

Yuri chuckled softly and began to rub her shoulder, **_"There was once that time you hit me when I said you could be a boy. You called me a punk and it somehow stuck."_**

**_"Yea… I did do that."_ **

The arms tighter softly.

**_"Why can't we go back to those days?"_ **

**_"Yuri, I…."_ **

Katrina felt the boy's breath evening out and the hold on her slacked a bit but still held her nonetheless.

 _'I'm sorry Yuri,'_ She thought sadly, _'But you need to move on, I need to move on. We can never go bac to those days.'_

And that was when jetlag finally caught up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuri *sniff*  
> And I kinda introduced Katrina's mother and little brother.  
> Her mother needs chemo?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it will shed light on Yurio and Katrina.  
> 

__

 

_"Yuri!"_

_Ten year old Yuri almost fell on his face when he was startled by Yakov's loud yell across the ice rink. He stumbled a little but was able to keep himself from falling._

_"What do you want you old fart!?" Yuri called out to the man who was at the entrance of the rink._

_Yakov gritted his teeth but motioned the boy over._

_"What is it?"_

_The coach cleared his throat, "Yuri, you're one of the most talented of my students. The techniques I'm teaching you are above the others in your age group."_

_Yuri smirked and puffed his chest in pride._

_"However, you need to expanded your surroundings as a skater."_

_The boy raised an eyebrow._

_"That is why I'm giving you a skating partner," Yakov declared, he had a small thrill seeing the boys jaw drop._

_"What?!" Yuri exclaimed," I don't need a partner! I can skate well on my own!"_

_"The decision is final! Don't worry, its only temporary. It will help you in the future."_

_Yuri gritted his teeth and crossed his arms, he didn't need a partner. He wondered if Yakov was going senile in making him do this. Victor never had a partner and he was the best skater Yakov had._

_"Trust me Yuri, she's not at all thrilled about this either."_

_"You're pairing me with a girl?!"_

_"Now, now. You'll like her, she's from Moscow like you," Yakov turned his head and called out to a figure putting on skates at a bench that was further away from the two, "Katrina! Come here."_

_The girl looked his way and laced up her skates before getting up and walking to them. Yuri could see that the girl had black hair that reached her small shoulders, her eyes were an amethyst color which was rare in Russia. She wore emerald green sweater and black pants that made her bright white skates glow._

_"Yes, uncle Yakov?"_

_Yuri's eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped even further._

_"This guy?!" He pointed at Yakov who was glaring at him, "Is your uncle?! you don't even look like him!"_

_The girl giggled, "of course he's my uncle. But I'm not from his immediate family, I would be too ugly."_

_Never had Yuri laughed so hard in his entire life. This was the first time someone has ever insulted Yakov out in the open. But best of all, it was done in front of the old man himself._

_His first impression of the laughing girl: He liked her._

_"Katrina!" Yakov swatted the back of the girl's head._

_It didn't hurt it only make her laugh harder._

_They spent half an hour skating around the half empty rink to see how they both work. Yuri was too fast with his footwork, he needed to go at a steady pace. Katrina was a bit wobbly on the ice but she didn't fall, she needed to work on her balance. A perfect match._

_"Is that old geezer really your uncle?" Yuri gave Katrina a water bottle while they took their break outside the rink._

_The girl nodded, "Thanks. Yea he is because my aunt is married to him. But not for long of course."_

_It was no secret that Yakov was getting a divorce._

_Yakov's divorce was finalized weeks later but Katrina still called him uncle because she was the only one in her family that liked him._

_Yuri and Katrina become best friends._

_At eleven it was time to debut as pair skaters._

_Yakov was astonished that the temporary partnership became solid. But he knew that when they make their junior debut, they might want to go solo to show their individual skills._

_Yuri was a risk taker, he was told not to do quads but he does them anyway in secret or when Katrina would watch him and applaud him._

_Katrina was a hyper child, she loved doing jumps even if they were above her skill level but she does them anyway in front of Yakov._

_As a pair, they did difficult lifts without permission. Yakov as worried for his little niece during the times he would catch them doing twist lifts. Yuri isn't used to lifts and stumbled every now and then when catching Katrina._

_He banned them from doing said lifts during local competitions for their own safety._

_But they never listen to him._

_At twelve it was time to start training for the juniors but Katrina was too devastated to even think that right now._

_All Yuri could do that night was hold her in his arms as she cried and cried in the hotel room they were staying at._

_They didn't listen to Yakov again the next day and Yuri dropped Katrina on her head. Good thing Yuri's hand cushioned the fall._

_At thirteen people change, mentally and physically._

_Yuri grew taller and his voice started to change. He was more aggressive outside the ice because of raging hormones. But he still treated Katrina nicely off the ice. Even more nicely than before which was something she didn't understand._

_Katrina's height stopped at five-foot one and because of her strict diet and workout regimen, she had the stereotypical 'skating body'. Her only other growth was her hair that now fell down her back, Yuri told her once that she looked pretty with it long hair so she grew it out. She would blush whenever he would play with a strand during break._

_They make their junior debuts separately._

_Yuri won the gold in the men's division. He was dubbed The Russian Fairy._

_Katrina won the gold in the woman's division. She was dubbed The Jumping Bean._

_They shared their first kiss near the_ _Sagrada Família. It wasn't as romantic as they had heard from the older skaters. Yuri bumped his forehead against Katrina's when some asshole on his phone decided to shove the boy just as his lips touched the girls. It hurt, a lot. But seeing Katrina's smiling and blushing face made it all worthwhile for Yuri._

_Yakov was not pleased. He felt that they were too young for a relationship._

_At fourteen they wanted to pair skate seriously after a recent Grand Prix win for Yuri._

_Yuri got better at lifts and could catch his jumping bean without dropping her._

_Katrina's balance improved and she would playfully lead her fairy in a game of ice tag._

_The media called them the next Sergei and Ekaterina because of the sweet affection they had on the ice._

_Sadly, the sweet romance would reach a bitter speed bump, Yuri was seen yelling at Katrina for something that sounded stupid. It ended with him making her cry and him walking away._

_Yuri became obsessed with winning, he ignored Katrina._

_Katrina was becoming sadder recently and no one knew why._

_By the time Yuri found out why, it was too late._

_Katrina participated in a local competition and turned away from Yuri._

_"Katrina!" He called out to her but she ignored him and unlaced her skates._

_Yuri ran to her, reaching his hand out to her retreating figure as she got up and walked away._

_"Katya!"_

_Just as his hand barely grazed her, his jumping bean disappeared and everything went black._

_"Katya!"_

_"Katya!"_

*Woof!*

Yurio jerked awake and sat up abruptly. His breathing was erratic and he was sweating cold sweat. He ran his fingers though his damp blonde locks and began to survey his surroundings.

All he saw were black eyes, a furry muzzle and a wet nose.

"Makkachin?!"

What was Victor's poodle doing with him? Yurio looked around the room he was in and recognized that he was in a bed. And there was only one person in this inn aside from the piggy that had an actual bed.

"Victor!"

He bolted out of the room with Makkachin following him.

Victor was in the main eating room that was located near the entrance reading a Japanese to Russian dictionary when the yells of the younger boy shook the building. Literally.

He looked up and saw Yuri standing there with clenched fist and a rather pissed off expression.

"Доброе утро Yurio!" Victor smiled as he put the book down, "You sleep well?"

"Shut up! What the hell was I doing in YOUR bed?!"

The other guests at the inn were luckily used to the outburst of the boy.

Victor still smiled and drank his hot water, "Last night when Yuuri and I came back. We found you two sleeping in the dining room. You looked so cute hugging little Katya."

Yurio blushed when he remembered that he did hold Katrina last night.

"But this inn has a policy on unmarried teens so Yuuri took her to the storage room while you bunked with me."

That made the boy growl a bit at the mention of the Japanese Yuuri.

Speaking of which, "Where is the fatso?"

Victor finished his water and went back to reading the dictionary and jotting down some notes.

"He and Katrina went on a run after breakfast. Katrina needs to get back into shape before I introduce the programs."

Hearing that Yuri ran back to Victor's room and dug through his suitcase that was sitting on the small sofa.

"What are you doing?" He heard victor behind him.

"What does it look like? I'm going after them!"

Yurio turned to see Victor looking at him with a serious look on his face and his arms crossed.

"Yurio, I may have said that your program will be a pair but I'm not going to let you be alone with Katrina most of the time you're here."

"What?!"

The teen glared at Victor who sighed and massaged his temple.

"It's not healthy for a boy to constantly be around his ex if there's still unresolved issues."

"There are no issues between us!" Yurio declared.

That did not sway Victor at all, "Right and Katya does not come to me whenever she has problems concerning you."

"Tch…"

"and I don't blame her, you act like you two never broke up."

"because we didn't!"

"Says you. And you're acting as if I wasn't there when you called her a 'шлюха'."

Yurio gripped the shirt he was wearing when Victor brought up that incident. His trembling hands threatened to rip the poor fabric in half.

"I've known Katya longer than I've known you. She's like a sister to me and it broke my heart to see how you treated her that day," With that, Victor made his leave but not before saying, "be thankful that I'm even making you a program. I could have just ignored you all over again."

And he left to enjoy his reading.

* * *

Yuuri and Katrina made it to the small park were Victor took that picture of himself.

"I win Yuuri!" She declared with her arms raised.

She wore a red sweatshirt that had the word Russia printed on her back in white bold letters on the back, black legging and a pair of running shoe that have seen better days.

Yuuri chuckled when the girl jumped around the area and fixed his glasses.

"It wasn't a race Katrina."

"Was to me!"

After her victory jumps Katrina began to do her flexibility training while Yuuri did leg ups on the bench.

"So how long have you been crushing on Vitya?"

"Eh?!" That made Yuuri fall off the bench and land on his bottom, "What are you talking about?!"

Katrina was now on her stomach, propped herself up with her arms and kicked her legs up and down.

"You blush when he talks to you," She said with a cat's smirk on her face, "And I doubt it was cold air."

Yuuri's face flushed when she mentioned that. He only met her yesterday and she already suspected something? Katrina was waiting for answer when she began to do the Dhanurasana yoga pose.

"W-W-Well…." He needed to change the subject now, "Uh…. Victor told me about you!"

"Really?!" Katrina rolled onto her knee and looked at him with sparkling eyes, "What he say? Something nice?"

"Um… Well… he talked about you and Yuri..."

The sparkle in Katrina's eyes died down and she tucked her knees under her chin.

"How much has he told you?"

"That you and he were dating and then you broke up six months ago, but that's all he told me."

Katrina smiled softly, "Gotta love Vitya. Says very little but very informational."

Yuuri could tell that she had some issues about it.

"Talking about it help but you don't have if you don't want to."

"…Yuri used to be so nice to me. My first love and first kiss."

Katrina wrapped her arms around her legs and sighed sadly, "And then it all when Victor took picture of me sleeping."

"Took a picture of you sleeping?"

She nodded and took out her phone.

"I follow uncle Yakov to competitions sometimes and this one was for Vitya. After competition was over, I fell asleep in car."

Katrina opened her Instagram and found the picture she was talking about, she hands the phone to Yuri.

It was a selfie victor took while in the backseat of what appeared to be an old-fashioned car. Snuggled against him was a sleeping Katrina with her arm around him. He had his finger over his lips in a shushing position with the captions, _'Shhh, little Katya is sleeping…'_

"Normal person would think that it is cute but when Yuri saw it…."

Katrina stopped talking and curled into a tight ball.

"it's ok you can stop," Yuuri copied Victors gesture of rubbing Katrina's hair.

It made her blush red, "Thanks!"

And then she shot up and dusted herself off.

"Want to race back to inn?"

Yuuri chuckled and stood up, "Sure."

And at the count of three, they ran.

It was a tie.

Yuuri and Katrina became best friends that day.

Yurio just watched as he read the dictionary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it started with a stupid picture


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Have yo been awesome?!
> 
> Alright heres the latest chapter!
> 
> Its going to be my last one for about a month. Why? Because I'm going to LA for the holidays and I wont be back until mid January. I amm bringin my laptop with me but because of a packed schedule, chance of me writing will be slim T^T
> 
> But I was able to type this!
> 
> Hopefully it will shed more light on Katrinas life. yay!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Are you sure this is okay Katrina?" Yuuri asked the small Russian as she laced up the rental skates. Her own skates were in the Ice Castle storage room getting cleaned and the blades sharpened after the six months of neglect she gave them.

"Vitya said you couldn't go on ice because of weight," She said after lacing the last one, "Didn't say anything to me."

It was day four of her and Yurio's stay in Japan and there was only three days left until Victor revealed his programs.

Katrina's goal to getting back into shape was going well. She was able to lose most of the extra weight she gained because of the diet she was on at Yu-topia and the morning jogs with Yuuri.

"And I need to make sure I still remember my skating," She mumbled as she got up from the bench.

Yuuri nodded in agreement because while he semi continued to skate after he stopped competing, Katrina stopped entirely. What would happen if during the competition, she slipped and fell? And all because she didn't know how to skate anymore?

"Yuuri, you coming?" Katrina was at the opening of the rink and waited for the older man to lace up his skates as well.

As he was done, Yuuri walked to ice and easily glided across without fail. He turned to see Katrina still standing at the opening.

"Katrina?"

She gulped and gripped the wall tightly

"Sorry, just nervous."

Yuuri skated towards her and held out his hand, "Want me to hold your hand until you get on?"

A pink blush crept its way to her cheeks, _'calm down Katrina! Yuuri is just being nice!'_

"Sure! I'll tell you when to let go."

She let go of the wall and grabbed Yuuri hand, he gently pulled her onto the ice.

Katrina wobbled a bit, her knees bent some but she was able to keep her balance. Before she knew it, she let go of Yuuri's hand and slowly glided to the middle of the rink. The cold air and the silence made her forget where she was as she began to reminisce

_"Up next representing Russia, Katrina Lychkoff!"_

_The young thirteen year old skater, dressed in shimmery white, skated in the middle of the rink and waved at the crowd before closing her eyes and tilted her head towards the sky even though it was the ceiling._

_"Papa be with be with me," She whispered softly as the song she picked for her short program began to play._

_"The song Katrina will be performing to is 'Carol of the Bells'. This song was covered by the Tran-Siberian Orchestra."_

_Katrina started by moving her arms above her head and spreading them out before skating forward when the cello began to accompany the soft piano tune._

_The stadium was dark except for the spotlight over that made the pearls in her bound hair glow._

_Katrina lifted her left leg back and gently tiled to the right to turn just as the flute played._

_The tune began to quiets down before the electric guitar made its violent strum._

_She picked up as she started to skate backwards and started with a waltz jump. She heard them talk about the swiftness in that jump but paid them no mind._

_"Alright here come the triple axel-"_

"Katrina!"

"Woah!"

Little did Katrina that she ended up skating an old routine that had a triple axel. She missed the landing and fell.

Yuuri caught her before she could land on the ice and held her to his chest. Katrina blushed and stood there.

"You know, to make sure I still remembered how to skate, I used to skate laps," Yuuri explained after letting her go, "Why don't we try that?"

Katrina was still red and played with her fingers before nodding.

"Ok Yuuri."

They spent a good hour skating around the rink until Yuuri decided that it was time to go back before Victor found out what they were doing.

"I'll stay here," Katrina declared as Yuuri got out of the rink.

"You sure?"

She nodded, "I know Vitya. He's going to add quads and jumps in program. I need to practice as much as possible."

Even though Katrina thought that this 'Hot spring on Ice' competition was a waste of time, she didn't want to embarrass Yurio. Katrina didn't want him to be stuck with a washed-up skater who could not do the simplest of jumps.

Yuuri didn't know what to do but he nodded, "Alright."

He left as Katrina began to practice.

But before he left the building he stopped at the front desk and leaned over.

"Give me the phone girls."

Axel, Lutz and Loop jumped when the skater spoke.

"Hey Yuuri!" Lutz piped with an innocent smile.

Yuuri smiled but it wasn't the usual smile they knew.

"I now you took a picture of me and Katrina," he held out his hand, "Hand it over."

The girls still held their innocent smile but they refused to hand over their phone.

"Why Yuuri?" They said at the same time, "You two looked so cute."

"Hand it over before I-"

"Before what?" they smirked this time.

"Before I tell you mother that you three have been skipping school and faking absent notes so you wouldn't get in trouble," He noticed the nervous sweating the chubby girls had on their faces.

"How did you know!?" Loop yelped.

"Instagram. Certain pictures being posted around the time you should be in school?"

The girls gulped and looked at each other before reluctantly giving him the phone. But they had a trick up their sleeves.

"It's password protected so you can't access it!" Axel declared with her arms crossed, "We'll admit that you did scare us but-"

"Done."

Yuuri handed the phone began to leave.

"Huh?!"

"How did you?!"

Yuuri didn't say anything and left with the triplets running after him.

* * *

Katrina didn't come back from the ice rink that night. It was dinner time and the plate of tofu casserole meant for her was getting cold.

"I'm worried," Victor said as he finished his Gyudon, "It's not like Katya to stay out this late."

Yuuri finished his meal and got up.

"I'll get her."

"Nyet!" Yurio stood up abruptly, "I'll get her."

"Yurio," Victor warned.

"I said I'm going to get her!"

And with that, he threw on his shoes and grabbed his backpack before leaving the inn.

The silver blonde haired man sighed and drank his tea.

"Are you going to let him go like that?"

Victor placed the glass down and looked at the younger man with tired eyes, "as much as I don't want him anywhere near her, I trust him when it comes to Katya's safety."

That only increased Yuuri's curiosity as he sat down in front of him.

"She told me that she broke up with him because of a picture you took of her. What happened?"

It didn't take long for the Russian explain what happened.

"When Yurio saw the picture, he was upset, he was already stressed out because of Yakov and apparently, the picture set him off. I was there when it happened at the rink, he yelled at her and called her a 'шлюха'."

Victors grip on the glass he was holding tightened to the point of almost breaking it.

"A what?" Yuuri asked when he heard the Russian word.

"He called her a whore and left her crying," The older man then looked down sadly, "And poor Katya was already upset that day."

Yuuri was shocked to hear what victor said. All because of an innocent picture, Yurio called his own girlfriend a whore? He knew the younger boy had a reputation of being a foul mothed kid off the ice but that was taking it too far.

"Why was she upset?" The curiosity was too much.

Victor knew that he was going to tell him sooner or later, it wasn't a secret or anything but he assumed that because Yuuri wasn't much of a social butterfly he didn't know.

"It was the day she was told that her mother had cancer."

* * *

Yurio entered Ice Castle to see Yuuko at the front desk putting away some skates with a sad look on her face.

She turned when she heard the doors opening, "Oh, Yurio."

He gave a short wave, "Is Katrina here?"

The woman nodded sadly, "She's practicing right now but…"

Yurio raised an eyebrow but made his way to the rink.

"Hey Yurio?" Yuka called out.

"Hm?"

He turned his head to see two pairs of skates in her hands. One pair were a pair of rental skates in his size while he recognized the white skates. Those were Katrina's skates, he bought those for her as a birthday gift. When he saw them this morning, they were dirty with old laces and dull blades. But now they were clean with new laces and blades sharpened

"Katrina brought them here because she wanted to get the blades sharpened but I cleaned them for her."

"Why the rentals?"

Yuka made a sad smile, "You'll understand when you see her."

She gave the skates to Yurio before going back to work. He was confused but wen to the rink to find Katrina.

When he entered the chilled room, he heard soft sobbing coming from the ice. He looked around to see a figure sitting on the ice with defeat looming over them.

"Katya?" He whispered.

Katrina didn't hear him but got up from the ice began to skate. She skated around for a few seconds to gain speed before attempting a triple axel, only to slip and fall. Again.

Yurio flinched seeing her fall and raced to put the rental skates on.

**_"Damnit!"_** She cried out in deep frustration and pain.

She sat up and looked down at her legs that were sore and possibly bruised from the many falls she did. Tears fell from Katrina's eyes and this time she didn't wipe them away, she was done. She was going to Victor and tell him that there was no way she was going to skate with Yurio. If she couldn't even do a triple axel without falling, then what was the point of skating with the young skating prodigy.

Soft sounds of blades hitting the ice were heard and she assumed it was either Victor or Yuuri coming to get her.

"Katya?"

Katrina flinched when she heard the voice of Yurio but she didn't look up when he was in front of her.

**_"Did victor send you?"_ **

**_"No. I came here on my own."_ **

**_"Well good,"_** Katrina said softly, **_"You saw, didn't you?"_**

Yurio was silent and kneeled to her eye level but still didn't look up.

"Please tell him that I can't skate…"

He was still silent.

**_"Please…"_ **

Katrina started to tremble when Yurio still wouldn't talk to her.

**_"Please!"_** She looked at him this time, her tears were now large droplets that spilled out of her beautiful eyes, **_"Please tell him that you don't want to skate with a useless has been! I…"_**

She then was reduced to a sobbing mess.

**_"I can't even do a stupid triple axel anymore and he wants to add jumps and quads?!"_ **

Yurio said nothing still. But he grabbed her in a crushing hug. One arm was around her waist and the other arm was around her back with the other hand on her head. Katrina didn't fight against the hug, she need a warm body to replace the cold.

**_"Don't you ever say that again!"_** Yurio growled softly, **_"You are not a 'useless has been'!"_**

He heard the soft sniffles from the girl slow to a stop but he refused to let go of her.

**_"Tell that your ever so loyal fans."_ **

**_"Huh?"_ **

Katrina gently pushed herself away from to look at him, **_"You never check your twitter? Your 'angels' are mad that we're skating again."_**

It was no surprise to anyone that Yurio's fangirls hated Katrina with a passion. They hated her for even being near Yurio. There was even a twitter page dedicated to bashing her before it was taken down. That was the main reason Yurio never interacted with them during competitions, he hoped the cold shoulder and the glares would give them the message that he hated them for hating his Katya. But for some reason they ignored it.

Katrina never let it get to her even when they would start booing her when she would skate. Because she knew that Yurio was way out of their league, he hated fangirls.

**_"They even made a hashtag: #LeaveOurYuraBitch!"_ **

That's was it! Yurio pulled out his phone and accessed his neglected his twitter. Sure enough he saw that damn hashtag and Katrina's twitter name in the same post on each one.

'@I _ ceAngelKat #LeaveOurYuraBitch! You don't deserve him!' _

_ 'I hate @IceAngelKat! #LeaveOurYuraBitch!' _

_ 'Slut! @IceAngelKat' _

_ 'We must protect our kitty! #LeaveOurYuraBitch!' _

He growled and began to type something down while Katrina watched.

_ ' @Yuri'sAngels Your harassment of Katya ends now! Leave her alone and get a life! _

_ ' @Yuri'sAngel you are not my fans!' _

**_"If you post those they'll be upset."_ **

**_"Fuck them!"_** Yurio's yell echoed throughout the rink, **_"Why didn't you tell me?!"_**

Katrina flinched but she didn't cower, **_"I'm used to it. And besides, they're right."_**

**_"They're not…"_ **

**_"I am a has been. I can't even do a triple axel anymore, what makes you think that I can skate with you as a partner again?"_ **

Hearing his ex-girlfriend doubting herself was the last straw for Yurio, he got up and helped Katrina on her sore feet and held her hand. She was confused at his action but assumed that he wanted to leave.

Instead he began to skate, leading her slowly across the ice. He didn't say anything as pulled her to him, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her up gently for a quick second before placing her back on the ice.

**_"What are you doing?"_** She asked, still teary eyed.

Yurio responded by whispering softly in her ear making her shudder, **_"Skate with me Katya."_**

And with that he hoisted her in the air, Katrina instinctively did the splits and raised her arms. Yurio set her gently and spun around with her still in his arms and began to skate the both of them around the rink. He placed a hand on her left leg and gently lifted it off the ice, Yurio held her left arm up gently.

Katrina sniffed and looked down, so she can still do basic pair techniques. Big deal.

Yurio let go of her leg and held her waist as they began to turn around, Katrina's leg was still in the air but she knew this technique by heart and moved her arms back while arching her back.

The whole time, Yurio's expression was a soft and sad look. He wanted Katrina to skate again but not for him. He wanted her to skate again for herself, Yurio knew that Katrina loved skating and that she had some regret leaving it behind.

Yurio prepared to lift her in the air again but Katrina missed her step and tumbled down. The boy was fast and he grabbed her, only to fall himself.

"Ah!"

Katrina closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the ice on her head. But it didn't happen, her head never touched the hard surface. Instead, she felt a hand holding her head gently. She opened her eyes and saw Yurio's face close to hers, he looked worried and rubbed the side of her head with his right hand gently.

**_"Katya?"_** He was breathing deeply from the exercise but his main concern was Katrina ** _, "Are you okay?"_**

She said nothing but she nodded. Her face was flushed and her pupils were dilated and the color of her eyes sparkled from the tears that threatened to fall. Katrina then realized two things: She fell again. And Yurio caught her and fell as well. And…. He was on top of her!

Yurio knew that and immediately hoisted himself and the girl up to where they were sitting on the ice. He didn't let go of and Katrina was still in a small daze to get him to let go of her.

They were quiet for a few minutes until Yurio spoke softly.

**_"I'm sorry Katya."_ **

**_"What?"_ **

That was when the boy wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers. Katrina's eye widened in surprise when the cool and soft lips pressed against her chapped ones.

She responded by holding him close as she kissed him back desperately.

_'Why am I doing this? This isn't right!'_

_'I'm selfish. I want to keep her. But isn't the way to go!'_

They wanted to stop the kiss but the sweet feeling they both remembered was too pleasurable to leave.

Soon the need for air demanded that they break the kiss and they pulled apart. They were both even more flushed than before and their breathing was frantic.

"That, never happened," Katrina declared in English.

Yurio responded by holding her in his arms tightly.

**_"Please let me go,"_** she begged but found herself hugging him back.

She felt him shake his head in protest as he nuzzled her shoulder.

**_"Please,"_** He whispered, lifting his head up gently, **_"Let me be selfish…. Just this once."_**

The tight hold laxed some before it turned into a gentle embrace. Yurio looked sadly over Katrina's shoulder when he remembered their deal: if she skated with him one more time, he will tell the world that they had indeed broken up. He didn't want that, he wanted his jumping bean by his side always.

But he knew that he only had himself to blame for her leaving him. Yurio took out all the frustration he had out on her when she desperately needed him the most. He wanted to apologize but how can he after all that? And besides, a simple apology wouldn't be enough to win her back.

They continued to hug until the ice started to hurt their legs. Yurio scooped her up and then smirked.

**_"At least you're finally lighter,"_** he said in a playful teasing tone.

Katrina blushed and struggled to break free, **_"Asshole!"_**

He chuckled and held her tight in his arms.

Yurio carried her off the ice and into the break room to take off her skates.

Katrina reached to untie the laces but Yurio kneeled down to do it for her.

**_"I'm not a kid Yurio, I can do it myself,"_** She blushed pulling her foot away from his hands but he once again ignored her and pulled it back.

**_"You've been here all day,"_** He unlaced the strings and loosened the shoe, **_"these aren't your size."_**

The skates she was wearing were very snug and that was bad for a skater. Not only was it uncomfortable, it would throw a skater off balance and cause injuries to the feet.

**_"I know but it was the closest to my size."_ **

Yurio slipped the skate off and slightly frowned, "Maybe that was what made you miss the steps. When you tried the triple axel, you could have easily made the landing but the skates are too tight."

He held the sock clad foot and pulled the garment off to reveal the forming blisters on the small foot.

A chuckle escaped from his throat.

**_"Remember when Yakov caught us kissing in the rink that one time?"_ **

Katrina was still blushing from the soft touches on her foot but nodded, **_"I thought turning red when you were mad was a myth. Uncle Yakov proved that theory wrong. But I remember, he was so mad that he made us skate laps without socks."_**

Yurio smiled as he removed the other skate and sock off her foot. The blisters were new and appeared to be very painful along with the bruises but they were proof that she was determined to skate. Yurio traced a finger across the near perfect arch of Katrina's foot and touched the ball of the foot and felt the callouses she developed from years of skating.

**_"Um... Yurio?"_ **

He snapped out of his thought and looked up to see a beet red Katrina staring at him with wide eyes.

**_"Do you have a foot fetish or something?"_ **

**_"N-No! Sorry,"_** Yurio blushed and reached into his backpack that was placed nearby. After rummaging around for a second he found what he was looking for.

He gently held a foot and slipped on a slipper from the inn and slipped the other on her other foot.

"Thanks…" Katrina was still blushing from before and stood up.

Bad idea on her part, her legs were now feeling the effect of her all-day training and sent a message of pain to her brain, which in turn turned off her legs mobility making her sit back down on the bench, hissing in pain.

**_"Damn!"_ **

**_"Sore already?"_ **

She nodded, "Yeah. I guess my body is mad that I'm skating again."

A laugh was exchanged and Yurio turned around kneeled to the ground.

**_"Hop on."_ **

**_"Huh?"_ **

**_"If Victor sees you limping and with fucked up feet, he'll kill me. Hop on."_ **

Katrina blushed again but complied after she undid her hair and letting it fall down her back. Once she was on his back with her arms around his shoulders and his arms under her legs, Yurio used one leg to hoist himself up. He hunched over a bit because of the added weight but he didn't stager, he was stronger than he looked but that was because he was used to carrying Katrina during their pair skating.

**_"Comfortable?"_** He asked looking at the head that rested on his left shoulder.

Katrina hoisted herself up some, "Mhm."

Yurio smirked and leaned down to grab his bag that had Katrina's skates. She grabbed the bag so the boy could focus on not dropping her. They left the rental skates on the bench and left the building.

During the walk, Katrina snuggled against Yurio's back and made a soft sigh. She felt him chuckle.

**_"Enjoying yourself?"_ **

Katrina made a soft noise, **_"Shut up. You're just very warm."_**

Yurio rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

**_"Katya."_ **

**_"Yes?"_ **

Yurio felt Katrina slipping so he hoisted her up.

**_"I'm…."_** He stopped walking and struggled to find his words, **_"I'm… going to teach you how to jump again."_**

Katrina raised an eyebrow, " ** _If that's what you wanted to tell me then why did you stall?"_**

Yurio blushed and began to walk again, **_"Because I know all too well that you will try to say no!"_**

_'Good save,'_ He thought.

**_"I know that The Jumping Bean is still there. We are going to train harder than the piggy..."_ **

Katrina pulled his cheek for a second.

**_"… And we won't stop until you land your jumps perfectly again. I don't want you to embarrass yourself in front all those people."_ **

**_"Don't you mean YOU don't want Me to embarrass you?" Katrina muttered bitterly against his shoulder._ **

Yurio snorted, **_"I can embarrass myself thank you."_**

Katrina forgot how much she loved his sassiness.

When they made it back to the inn it was nine o'clock, Katrina was scolded by Victor for being out late and not calling him, she was also scolded for not taking better care of her feet when he saw the blisters.

"Sorry Vitya."

Katrina was sitting in the private tea room while Yuuri was applying aloe vera gel on her sore feet to prevent any swelling.

"You went overboard Katrina," He said to her while victor stood there with his arms crossed.

"I said that I need to see my jumps, I sucked," Katrina told the Japanese man after he bandaged her feet, "Yurio says he will teach all over again!"

"He is?" Victor turned his head to see the boy sitting in the corner by himself.

Yurio was busy looking at his phone to answer the distressed tweets his 'fans' gave him when he denounced them. He looked up briefly and gave a nod to confirm it before going back to the twitter war he started.

"Vitya, I know you don't want me alone with him," Katrina's able to say without breaking her English, "but he's good at jumping and he's not old man."

That made victor turn to stone and he collapsed on the floor with his soul floating out of his mouth.

"Victor?!" Yuuri rushed to the man's side tried to revive him, "get a hold of yourself! Her English is broken, remember?!"

Katrina tiled her head in confusion, "Did I say insult?"

She meant to say that Yurio was her age and can handle the jumps, she didn't want Victor to strain himself just to teach her how to jump again.

She made a mental note to practice her English more once he went back to Russia.

After ten minutes of fanning Victor and saying that he was not old, he revived and scolded Katrina again for her broken English.

"And because of that young lady, all three of you are going to run ten kilometers in the morning every day until the competition.

"What?!"

"Really?!"

"You're so vain Vitya!"

Victor wouldn't hear it but he told Katrina to call her mother.

* * *

**_"I can't believe you actually went all the way to Japan,"_** Katrina could hear the amused smile of her mother on the other end.

The teenager was in her room after eating her dinner and taking a bath. She had her phone on speaker since she was alone and brushing her hair.

**_"Sorry mama… I made you worried, didn't I?"_ **

**_"No, no Мой Ангелочек, I was worried that you would go alone,"_ ** her mother said softly, **_"I'm glad Yura is with you, is he protecting you?"_**

Katrina sighed, _**"in a way yes."**_

Katrina's mother, Olga Lychkoff-Volkov, was the younger sister of Lila Baranovskaya but if you put them side by side you wouldn't see the family resemblance except for the hair and eyes. Olga was once a dancer like her big sister but decided that she wanted be a reporter for figure skating. That was how she meet the skater who would be her future husband, Ivan Lychkoff. All it took was an interview, a simple request for a date and the rest was history.

They had two beautiful children, Katrina first and their son, Aleksander, six years later.

Sadly, Ivan was killed when he was struck by a drunk driver while he was walking across the street to by Katrina a gift to celebrate her upcoming junior debut.

Two and a half years later, Olga was diagnosed with breast cancer. She has been fighting it ever since. She was a strong woman but spent most of her time in the hospital.

_**"I'm glad,"**_ Olga said happily, " ** _I wish you two were together again. I like him."_**

The girl rolled her eyes, she knew her mother adored the boy _**"momma…. You now I had to do it."**_

She heard a chuckle and a soft sigh, **_"I know. but I now you still care for him."_**

Katrina almost choked on the tea she was drinking and coughed, **_"Momma!"_**

Laughter was heard and Katrina recognized that laugh.

**_"Alek?!"_ **

The laughter increased but she heard, _**"Hey Katya!"**_

_**"Hello Alek,"** _ Katrina smiled since she had seen her brother in almost a year.

**_"I miss you! Come home soon!"_ **

**_"I miss you too."_ **

Aleksander said something about Moscow being boring without his sister before being interrupted by a male voice.

" _ **Calm down Alek."**_

Katrina put her guard up when she heard her mother's new husband.

His name was Nikolas Volkov, he was once her father's close friend who helped Olga with the bills after Ivan died and was there when Olga was diagnosed. Katrina didn't hate the guy but to her it felt awkward that her mother married her father's best friend. That and she constantly clashed with him over her life choices, he didn't want her to pursue a skating career, saying that it would lead to nothing in life. Katrina took that as an insult and yelled at him for it.

He didn't like that she was always seen with Victor, saying that it was unhealthy that she was hanging around an older man even though said person has been involved in her life since she was four.

Nikolas wasn't a bad guy, he cared about Katrina's wellbeing but because of the constant bickering that was starting to put stress on Olga, Katrina packed her bags and showed up at her uncle Yakov's front door.

_**"Hello Katrina,"**_ Nikolas said on the phone, **_"So you did go to Japan."_**

_**"I did, I was dragged actually,"** _ Katrina said in a calm voice that was devoid of emotion, **_"Is that a problem?"_**

**_"No. I'm just relieved that you're somewhere warm."_ **

**_"Uh huh… Can I talk to mama now?"_ **

She heard shuffling and soon she could hear her mother's soft voice again.

_**"You know he means well Katya."** _

_**"I know."** _

_**"So, you're going to skate again? I've been getting calls from the Yakov that you're doing a competition over there."** _

Katrina sighed as she remembered that stupid contest.

**_"Yeah… Yuri wanted Vitya to be his coach but he decided that he wanted to be the Japanese Yuri's coach instead. It's just a stupid contest where Vitya is the prize."_ **

**_"But you're skating?"_ **

**_"Yes ma'am,"_ ** Katrina could never lie to her mother.

**_"That is good_** ," Olga sounded relieved, **_"after your last performance six months ago, I was certain that you would never step foot on the ice again. You know I respected your decision to leave but I still had hope that you would put your skates on again before I go to heaven."_**

Katrina gulped as tears stated to well up in her eyes, **_"Don't say that momma, you're going to be with us for a long time."_**

Olga sighed, **_"That is up to God young lady."_**

She then changed the subject, **_"I read that it's going to be live online. I can't wait to see you fly again."_**

_**"Yea?"** _

**_"Of course! Who knows, maybe your love for skating will come back just in time for the Grand Prix Final! Yakov says that you have all the credentials to qualify."_ **

That was true.

_**"Maybe mama but I if I do, I won't be skating with Yuri. He's a solo Skater this season."** _

She heard her mother whine, "Aww! But you two skate beautifully!"

Katrina smiled at her mother childishness, ** _"I'm… just not ready yet."_**

**_"Alright Katya. Just make sure he apologizes before you even think about taking him back! I want to see you two skating together next season!"_ **

Katrina hiccupped when her mother said but she made sure her voice didn't waver, **_"Yes momma. I have to go know, its late over here."_**

**_"Okay Мой Ангелочек. Be a good girl to your hosts, listen to Victor, don't go overboard with your training!"_ **

The teen gulped

**_"that's right. Don't think I don't know what you did, Victor tells me everything. But anyway, have fun in Japan and take lots of pictures. That inn you're staying at is lovely, once I'm well again, I'm going over there!"_ **

Katrina nodded as the tears spilled, _**"Of course momma."**_

**_"Good night, Мой Ангелочек."_ **

**_"Bye-bye Katya!"_ **

**_"Have fun in Japan Katrina."_ **

And Olga hung up.

Katrina hung up too and looked at the time, she had been talking to her mother for almost two hours.

"I hope I didn't wake anyone."

She picked up her phone and plugged it in to charge.

Katerina then checked her bandaged feet and decided not to put socks on since airing them out would help them heal faster.

She then crawled to the door and slide it open to reveal Yurio sitting at the entrance with a pillow in his arms.

_**"Is Victor snoring again?"** _

He nodded and crawled in the room with the girl's permission.

_**"if we get caught we'll say that it's a Russian thing,"**_ He growled as he pulled out a second futon from the closet, **_"Talked to your mom?"_**

**_"I did. How much did you hear?"_** Katrina's stomach went up her throat at the possibility that Yurio heard everything.

Yurio just finished setting up the futon when he answered, **_"she wants to come here when she gets better. That's all I heard."_**

That's a relief but then it was replaced with dread. Katrina closed the door and went to her futon.

_**"She's going to beat it… Momma is a strong woman…"** _

Yurio was sitting on his futon when Katrina began to give herself some motivation.

_**"You know she is,"** _ He placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

The girl looked at him with teary eyes, _**"I…. I don't want to lose her…"**_

That was when he pulled her in a soft and comforting embrace and rubbed her back.

_**"I know Katya… I know…"** _

They stayed like that until Katrina fell asleep in Yurio's arms and he laid them both down and pulled the blanket over their bodies.

He played with her hair for a while before he took the chance and kissed the top of her head.

_**"I'm always here for you Katya,"**_ He whispered softly, _**"Even though you hate me, I'll never leave you alone, not again."**_

Yurio stayed awake for five minute before he closed his eyes in deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that all for a while!
> 
> I hope I didn't go overboard...
> 
> Please a review! That would be a great Christmas present!
> 
> SEE YA!
> 
> The pose were made by Devikl (skating poses) and Green-Himawari (kissing pose)  
> I forgot whwere I got the ice skating stage  
> And The Yurio model was made by Itoshiki
> 
>  
> 
> It would be so cool if this got fanart!!! Ah well! I love making my own!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Have yo been awesome?!
> 
> I FINALLY MANAGED TO GET THIS DONE!
> 
> So when episode 12 finally aired, I was actually in line to ride the harry potter ride at universal studio. the line was two hours long but I was able to watch the episode on my phone!
> 
> I loved the ending and anticipate the production of season two! IT BETTER HAPPEN!
> 
> But... I was not happy with Yurio... (SPOILER ALERT) I honestly think that he should've won the silver instead of gold. He displayed bad sportsmanship and scowled on the podium as if he wasn't satisfied with the gold he 'desperately wanted'.
> 
> So because of that... I'm going to make him suffer a bit.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want, follow me on tumblr. http://princesa-alisakura.tumblr.com/  
> I follow back!!

"Ooof!"

Yurio flinched when Katrina missed her landing on the triple salchow and landed on her stomach.

**_"That was…"_ **

**_"Awful. I know, I know."_ **

Katrina sat up and shook her head before standing up and starting all over again.

Yurio made good on his declaration to teach Katrina how to land her jumps again. They were starting with the basics, practicing with only doubles before even attempting to do the triples. So far, Katrina was able to land her doubles perfectly so Yurio decided to get her to try the triples.

" ** _Katya, you've been doing this since noon. Its three now, let's call it a day,_** " normally Yurio would stayed on the ice longer but he knew that Katrina had her limitations now.

" ** _Nyet! We'll leave when I make at least one triple without falling down!_** "

Yurio sighed and stood there as the girl began to skate around to gather the needed speed.

_'Papa told me to never attempt jumps abruptly…'_

Katrina jumped.

Spun three times.

And landed gracefully!

 ** _"I did it!"_** Katrina happily twirled and raced to Yurio with a big smile, " ** _I landed a triple!_** "

The boy smirked and chuckled and pulled some hair being his ear, **_"You expecting me to kiss you or something?"_**

That made Katrina skid to a halt, her smile turned into a scowl.

**_"Who would want to kiss you? Y-U-R-I-O?"_ **

**_"Quit calling me that!"_ **

The girl rolled her eyes and skated passed him and off the ice, **_"Well what can we do to not mix you up with the Japanese Yuuri?"_**

Yurio followed her out the seating area and untied his skates, **_"I don't know! Call me 'Yura' or something."_**

Katrina chuckled as she placed her skates in her backpack before putting on the new sneakers she bought when her old sneakers finally fell apart.

" ** _I used to call you that when we were together_** ," she said matter-of-factly, " ** _But we're not together so I will call you Yurio._** "

Yurio flinched when Katrina pointed that out.

She stood up with her bag in hand, " ** _Well I'm off! Gotta get ready for tonight._** "

" ** _Tonight?_** "

" ** _Yup!_** " Katrina swung her bag over her shoulder, " ** _Vitya is going to show us the programs tomorrow but I want to experience real Japanese food outside of the inn. Yuuri said that he'd take me out._** "

The thought of hanging out with her idol made her blush red with excitement and she couldn't wait.

But Yurio was not happy.

" ** _I'm going with you!_** "

That made the girl stop just as she was about to leave the building.

" ** _What?"_**

Yurio walked up to her until he was staring down at her, " ** _I'm going with you. Like hell I'm going to let you be alone with that pig bastard!_** "

Katrina responded by grabbing the boy's cheeks with both hand and pulled them, hard.

" ** _Quit calling him that!_** " Her Moscow accent slipped again but she didn't care, " ** _Why do you hate him anyway?!_** "

Katrina let go of Yurio's face and walked off in a huff.

" ** _You know! I'm glad Vitya told me to dump you!_** "

Yurio's jaw slacked open as he watched the girl leave the building.

_'He what?'_

* * *

" ** _I'm back!"_**

Katrina announced with a smile as she walked through the doors of Yuu-topia.

Victor and Yuuri were sitting at the table reading two dictionary's when the teen came in.

"Welcome back Katya!" The older man announced with his heart shaped smile, "You look happy. Did something happen?"

The nodded and exclaimed in English, "I did triple Salchow! Didn't fall down this time!"

The two men gave a small clap when they heard.

"That's great Katrina!" Yuuri said with a smile.

The girl blushed and looked at her sock clad feet, "Thank you Yuuri. After we go out, I can show you at rink."

That caught Victors attention.

"You're taking Katya out Yuuri?"

Yuuri nodded, "She said that she wanted to go out before tomorrow so I thought I'd show her around."

Katrina nodded, "I'm going to get ready."

And with that Katrina left with a hop in her step leaving the men alone to chat.

"You're trying to keep Yurio away from her are you."

Yuuri fixed his glasses before focusing on his coach, "Just until the Hot Springs On Ice. She told that the only reason she's skating with him one more time is because he would finally confirm their break up if she did."

"I see, I had my suspicions. That's good to hear," Victor scratched Makkachin behind the ears before looking at Yuuri seriously, "He needs to let her go."

"And she also said that you were the one who told her to break up with him."

Victor chuckled a bit.

"I merely suggested it. I've been in Katya's life since she was four and I knew that she deserved someone better than someone who would call her names."

That and he didn't want Katrina to suffer the way his own mother suffered at the hands of his father who did nothing but berate her for giving birth to a 'ice dancing pixie'. It took Victor's mother his whole childhood to get away from his father. It took a deep toll on her emotionally until she finally shut down and became nothing but an empty shell.

He did not want Katrina to go through that.

"But why pair them if you don't want her near him?"

Victor shrugged his shoulders, "Call it a test? Or maybe I want them resolve their issues so they can finally go their separate ways."

That and he wanted Katrina's passion for skating to come back but he kept that to himself.

Yuuri nodded before getting up to get ready for the outing himself.

"Somethings telling me that Yurio might want to tag along. He can come but you're coming too."

Victor smirked, "Are you making this a double date?"

Yuuri turned red and ran off, denying everything.

* * *

"How did I end up here?" Yurio muttered, he wore his training jacket over the black shirt he always wore, black pants and his red shoes.

He came back to the inn and was immediately dragged out by victor to some area where Yuuri and Katrina were waiting.

 ** _"Trust me, I'm not thrilled about you being here either,"_** Katrina muttered.

She had her hair down and she wore a dark blue dress, black legging and black boots.

Victor and Yuuri could sense the tension and looked at each other. Was this going to end badly?

"Alright you two!" Victor clapped his hands together to get their attention, "Yuri was kind enough to take us out before we get serious tomorrow. It would mean so much to him if you two try be on your best behavior."

The teens looked at him and at each other before agreeing.

"If Yuuri wants me to behave than I will," Katrina blushed and looked at her feet again.

Yurio wanted to explode but managed to stay calm, "Fine"

The two made a sigh of relief before Yuuri lead the way to a nice restaurant he used to go to.

"Wow!" Victor exclaimed as the food was given to him. It was a hamburger steak with vegetable.

Yuuri got a BBQ chicken steak with vegetables. He said that it was lean chicken so he won't gain weight if he ate it.

Yurio and Katrina were given miso ramen.

"Amazing!" Katrina exclaimed with her hands raised with excitement, a habit she picked up from Victor.

Yurio just looked at his food while he looked uninterested, a spark of enthusiasm was seen in his eyes.

"Dig in everyone," Yuuri said with a smile."

They did, both Victor and Katrina yelled "Vkusno!"

Yurio said nothing and ate his ramen quietly, he was long used to the fact that Katrina had some of Victor's mannerism. It annoyed him but he didn't care if it was Katrina.

* * *

After the meal the quad decided to go back to the ice rink to burn off the calories. Katrina was excited to show Yuuri her triple salchow.

Right now, they were just making lazy strokes across the ice. No competition, no pressure just casual and lazy gliding.

Katrina skated away from the group to do some small practicing. She didn't have too but she grew up in a country that demanded physical perfection. Whenever given the chance to practice, you must take it! Or at least that was what her aunt Lilia always told her growing up.

She raised her left leg up and arched her back to touch the blade with her fingertips before putting her leg down to gather speed.

"Hey Yuuri! Check this out!" she called out before jumping.

Yuuri held his breath.

Katrina made three spins before landing on her feet, she stepped out but she recovered and made a sharp turn towards the group. Yuuri clapped along with Victor, Yurio didn't clap but he made an amused smirk.

"You did it Katya!" Victor smiled, "Your footwork was sloppy but not bad for someone who hasn't skated for six months."

That made the girl turn white before she turned around to jump again. Yurio followed her knowing she might fall again after the burn. Yuuri side glared at the man who remained oblivious and they watched the teenagers skate.

Yurio said nothing to Katrina but he grabbed her hand and they began to skate around together. Katrina was used to his forceful way of getting her to skate with him. All it took was a simple grab of her hand to lead her into a pair skate. He always did that, ever since they were kids.

They skated until they began to do the death spiral. Yurio was careful to tighten his grip on the girl's hand, he learned the hard way the first time. He also had to pay attention to Katrina's hair, she forgot to tie it up and he had to make sure his blades didn't get caught in the strands.

He looked down to see Katrina smiling and blushing. The skating reminded her of the good times and it made her smile.

Yurio was surprised to see that playful smile and he blushed as well before smiling.

He stopped the spiral and pulled Katrina in his arms. Yurio began to move backwards and bent his left leg to place her on it, her left arm around her waist. She threw her arms back, still smiling. Yurio then picked her up by her waist, he straightens his legs and began to spin slowly with Katrina still in his arms.

Victor and Yuuri stopped skating, preferring to watch the two teens dancing a long-forgotten dance. Yuuri couldn't hear the blades hitting the ice at all, it was as if they were floating. Victor was watching calmly, he wanted to separate the two but he needed to see how the two were interacting when it came to pair skating after all this time. So far, it was as if he was watching Yurio and Katrina showing their love through skating. He wondered if they even knew that.

Yurio stopped spinning and began to skate behind Katrina, both their left legs lifted back.

And then he turned and picked up the girl by her waist and lifted her in the air, Katrina did the splits as Yurio turned them both around and he threw her in the air.

"Yurio!"

Victor immediately began to skate fast towards them the moment he saw the beginning of the twist throw.

It was as if time slowed down. Victor racing to prevent the accident that was in the works. Yurio who wasn't paying attention to said man and Katrina spinning in the air, her arms pressed against her chest. She made a total of four spins until she finally fell in Yurio's arms. He didn't stumble but he didn't let go. The haze of the skating faded when Katrina was caught, her face and Yurio's face were only inches apart.

Back then, they used to kiss after doing a twist lift but now…. It was different. She blushed and turned away.

Victor skidded to a halt and let out the breath he held.

"Alright," He clapped loudly to get their attention, "That's enough for the night. Time to go back to the inn. ** _Now!_** "

Both teens jumped when the tone of the easygoing man's voice became blunt and a bit scary. Yurio set Katrina down and they both skated to the opening. Victor grabbed the boy's arm before he could leave.

 ** _"What would have happened if you dropped her?"_** He whispered harshly, **_"What were you thinking?!"_**

The grip tightened to the point it began to hurt until he finally let go.

**_"Don't sneak into her room again."_ **

Yurio gulped and skated to the opening. Victor sounded very serious to the point of almost being scary. He decided to listen to the man for once as he unlaced the rentals.

The walk home was silent for him and Victor while Yuuri and Katrina chatted away.

Yurio watched as Katrina's beautiful smile was shown to the Japanese man, he was smiling back. She was happy and content with him. If Yuuri was their age, he would've been a good potential boyfriend for her.

 ** _"You can act jealous all you want Yurio,"_** Victor muttered to him in their mother tongue, **_"But you have to let her go. That's why I paired you, I want you to resolve whatever issues you have left before you go your separate ways."_**

Yurio absorbed every word but he still couldn't help watch as Katrina was getting further and further away from him.

* * *

Katrina decided to skype her mother instead of calling on the phone. Yuuri was kind enough to give the password to his personal Wi-Fi so it made things easier.

She was nervous when she started her laptop. It had been about six weeks since she last saw her mother. Sometimes if she showed sign of improvement, the hospital would let Olga leave for a few days. During that time, she would go to Yakov's apartment to visit Katrina and make her famous borsht. She was happy when she opened the skype app and called her mother, hoping that she still had her laptop with her.

The screen flashed white until she could see a young woman staring at the screen curiously. She was pale from the months of staying inside, she lost some weight and she was completely bald from the chemotherapy. Olga smiled when she saw her little angel's face.

**_"Katya!"_ **

**_"Hi momma!"_** Katrina smiled when she finally saw the face she wanted to see for six weeks, **_"How you been?"_**

Olga smiled and adjusted the laptop to where it was now sitting on her lap, **_"I've been good. You just missed Alec, he went home already."_**

 ** _"Really? That sucks,"_** The teen giggled, she then heard another woman's voice, **_"Aunt Lilia?"_**

Her mother nodded and adjusted the camera to where a tall woman in a sweater dress was seen elegantly sitting on a chair that was placed near the hospital bed.

Katrina immediately fixed her hair out of habit since she knew her aunt would scold her for looking messy in her presence, **_"Hello Aunt Lilia."_**

The former prima ballerina nodded, **_"So you did go to japan after all."_**

**_"I was dragged ma'am."_ **

**_"And you look like you've been neglecting you training. Yakov has been too lenient towards you."_ **

**_"More like negligent,"_** Olga added ** _, "Seriously, I let him take in my child and she ends up going to another country all alone."_**

The elder sister nodded, **_"Therefore I said that she should've stayed with me instead of that old man."_**

 ** _"And that is why I wanted to stay with uncle Yakov,"_** Katrina added ** _, "No offense aunt Lilia but you're brutal. If I went to stay with you, you would've made me a ballerina by now."_**

Lilia smirked a bit, **_"That is true."_**

" ** _Uncle Yakov is not negligent. I chose not to follow him to a local competition. If I did than I wouldn't even be here in japan. And I like it here."_**

Olga sighed but she stilled smiled, **_"And I'm glad you're having fun."_**

**_"Well…. Today was the last fun day, Vitya is introducing the programs in the morning."_ **

Katrina watched the two sisters' eyes blink with amusement.

"Oh?" Lilia asked, **_"I didn't know you were skating again. How long has it been since you quit?"_**

**_"Six months aunt Lilia."_ **

Olga was curious about one thing though, "Do you think you can do it after all this time?"

That was when Katrina told her mother and her aunt about her time at the rink.

**_"You should've seen it mama! I was able to skate without falling down!"_ **

Olga smiled and gave small applause.

**_"I wish I could see it."_ **

Katrina began to think a bit before she realized something ** _, "Well I can ask these girls I know if they can make a live video or something."_**

That made her mother happy. Because of her diagnoses, Olga missed out on seeing her daughter competing, she would watch it live online or on TV but it didn't feel the same. She hoped that she would feel better by the time Katrina's senior debut came but that wasn't going happen and she accepted that.

 ** _"Well I have to go now,"_** Katrina said sadly, **_"Tomorrow is going to be a long day."_**

Olga nodded, she was just as sad to see her child go already.

 **_"Alright, goodnight_ ** **_мой ангел_ ** **_."_ **

"Goodnight Katrina," Lilia said, her strict face relaxing for a second before going back, **_"I am looking forward to seeing the performance."_**

**_"Yes ma'am, bye momma."_ **

And with that the video chat ended.

Katrina closed her laptop and put it away before crawling to her door to open it.

No one was there.

 _'Strange,'_ She thought, looked around the hall expecting to see Yurio sneak out of Victor's room with his pillow.

He didn't come and for some reason, it made Katrina very sad.

She closed the door and crawled to her futon and turned off the lights.

But she couldn't sleep. She was thinking about the programs Victor was going to introduce, she knew Victor all too well to know that he was going to do something that would surprise the three of them.

Katrina also wandered if this would get her to go back to skating, she was already qualified to enter the Senior Grand Prix. She was due to make her debut anyway. She missed her fellow skaters and wondered how they were doing.

 ** _"I wonder if Sara managed to get a boyfriend yet,"_** She chuckled, **_"As if her brother would let that happen."_**

But then she remembered one skater she defiantly did not miss.

**_"If I go back to skating… I hope I don't see JJ…."_ **

She gritted her teeth at the thought of that pompous idiot.

Meanwhile, Yurio stared at the ceiling trying to ignore the snoring of Victor. He wanted to go to Katrina's room but Victor made it perfectly clear that it was not allowed.

That and he handcuffed the boy's right wrist to his left wrist.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be mad at Victor for being rough. He just wants to protect his little 'sister'. Remember, he has been a brother figure in her life since she was little and is willing to do anything to protect her.  
> Okay so I found out that someone is actually going to make a Yurio Agape model so I'm going to wait until its released before I start writing the competition chapter. 
> 
> Okay I need some advice. What kind of pair skating poses do you wan to see Yurio and Katrina do for Agape? I'm doing my research but I want to know what you guys want.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this will be a twelve chapter story as part of a series :)
> 
> Basically it mean that this story will end after hot springs on ice. But it will be the start of the next story! I wont say much but its already in the works!

She remembered his smile.

Her father had a bright smile that lit up any room he entered, Ivan Lychkoff had that charm about him. It made him stand out among his fellow skaters from home, he knew it but he liked it. He felt like he wasn't another Russian figure skater with a dream because of it.

And then there was his hair, vibrant blonde that would shine, even in the Russian winter. Katrina wished she inherited her father's hair but she was thankful for having his eyes.

She loved her father and missed him dearly.

While Ivan wanted Katrina to have a normal childhood, he was proud that his daughter wanted to skate just like him. So much that he gave Katrina her very own ice skates when Yakov agreed to coach her. They were new which was rare for most aspiring skaters who managed to get the old man's attention.

She still had them, even though they didn't fit her anymore.

But it was a bittersweet moment at the time. Katrina had just turned ten at the time and for Yakov to coach her, she had to leave her home rink in Moscow and move to St. Petersburg. It also meant limited contact with her family to avoid distraction, it hurt because Katrina was close to her papa.

The price to pay if you were dedicated to the sport.

But Ivan promised that he and her mother were going to come to every performance. Which they did until Ivan's tragic death and Olga's diagnoses.

Her only comfort during those hard times were Victor and Yurio. Victor because he was like an older brother to her and was the only other adult she could go to whenever she was troubled. And Yurio because he gave her love, at least that's what she thought.

Her life right now was an endless rink, she spent her whole life skating to an unknown location. She had been doing this her life, Katrina felt nothing but heartbreak from losing those she loved and pain from the many times she would either fall during practice or from being dropped.

She wanted to leave but something kept telling her to keep going. Keep skating, keep moving forward until you find your happiness.

 _ **"Wakey Wakey Катя!"**_ A cheerful voice jolted Katrina awake, making her sit up abruptly.

Victor was wide awake and dressed in his training outfit. In his hand was a strange bun that looked fresh.

 _ **"Vitya?"** _ Katrina asked, still trying to rub the sleep from her eye, _**"What time is it?"**_

"Seven o'clock!" he exclaimed in English, "Todays the day I show you the programs!"

That made the girl tilt her head in confusion until she remembered the stupid contest.

 ** _"Right,"_** She pushed the blanket off her and she finally noticed the bun, **_"Pirozhki?"_**

"Close," Victor gave it to the girl, "it's called a Nikuman or pork bun, eat."

Katrina held the large bun in her hand and gently blew on it before taking a bite. Her eyes widened when she tasted the pork.

 _ **"Vkusno,"** _ She piped with a smile. It reminded her of the empanadas she ate when she first went to America.

It made Victor smile as well.

"That's your breakfast Katya," Victor ruffled her bed head, "When you're done, you have ten minutes to get ready."

The girl nodded and continued to eat the bun after Victor left. She heard yelling in the other room and Yurio's cursing.

**_"Just for that Yurio, no breakfast for you."_ **

**_"What?!"_ **

Katrina saved half of the bun and began to change into her training outfit.

Yurio wolfed down the bun as he, Katrina and Yuuri ran behind Victor who was on bicycle.

_'No fair!'_

Yurio ran ahead of the two to run beside the man while Katrina ran beside Yuuri and Makkachin who decided to tag along again.

They jogged by the man fishing at the bridge.

"Ohayōgozaimasu!" Victor greeted out loud.

The man greeted back with a smile in Japanese.

"Yurio, Katya be polite say hi."

Katrina said 'good morning' in Russian.

"I told you!" Yurio was still upset about the name change he was forced to have, "I'm not answering to that name!"

"hehe!"

"Shut up Katya!"

"Will do Yurio!"

Yurio let out a frustrated snarl but it only made Katrina laugh. She found something to make her laugh and drive Yurio crazy.

* * *

The rink was closed for private practice so the four had the whole ice to themselves without the harassment of fans and reporters. Katrina was alone in the girl's locker room putting on her legwarmers before she could put on her skates. A hair tie dangled from her mouth.

 _'I don't know why Vitya is making me pair skate with Yurio again,'_ She thought as she laced up her skates, she was thankful to Mrs. Nishigori for giving her new laces, _'I wish he would let go of the stupid forgotten promise. Yuuri deserves to be Vitya's student!'_

Katrina stood up and began to tie her hair up in a messy ponytail, _'I'll make sure Yuuri becomes to 'Hot springs on Ice' champion!'_

She walked outside the room and was greeted by the two males who were waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late."

Yuuri smiled politely and waved his hand, "You're weren't late."

"Chh, you were in there for ten minutes. Victor is already on the ice waiting," Yurio snapped.

Katrina glared at her skating partner who noticed the bad attempt Katrina called a ponytail.

**_"You still can't tie your hair right?"_ **

Yurio stomped to the girl and began to fix the tail. Katrina was red with both anger and embarrassment. Angry because her obvious contempt towards Yurio for his stupid asshole attitude and embarrassment because he was right about her messy ponytail, she was completely helpless when it came to styling her hair. It was always Yurio who did her hair before practice or competitions.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile at the pair, Yurio was muttering something in Russian while he was pulling back the long ebony locks gently while Katrina was standing there with her arms crossed, she was silent but he could see that she was wanting to curse out the boy playing with her hair.

"There!" Yurio announced, he tied the tie into a large pink bow and let her short bangs fall over her eyes.

"….. Thanks," Katrina mumbled softly.

And with that they walked to the rink and took off their blade guards before skating on the ice.

They stood in front of Victor who was smiling although he looked a bit annoyed for being kept waiting. But being the nice guy he was, he let it go and he held the small black remote for the small music player.

"Alright!" Victor announced to the three, "We will start by listening to the music."

He pressed the 'on' button and the music bean to play.

The soft voice echoed throughout the rink making it more innocent yet haunting at the same time. Both Yuuri and Katrina took in the music and absorbed it while Yurio stood there with the usual uninterested look on his face

"This piece has two arrangements, each with a different theme," Victor explained, "The title it is 'On Love: Eros and Agape."

He looked at the three who gave him their undivided attention, "Have you ever spend much time thinking about love?"

Yuuri shook his head, he was single and never had a date in his life.

"Nyet," Yurio said bluntly.

That made Katrina's heart shatter and she looked at him with shocked eyes, "What?"

The boy immediately realized what he said and changed his answer.

"Sometimes!"

It did not convince her but Katrina spoke her answer, "I do. Sometimes I wish I could experience it."

Victor's eyes narrowed but went back to his explanation, "Alright then, how does this song make you feel? What does it say to you?"

Clearing his throat, Yuuri spoke what he felt about the song they just heard, "it has a pure innocence to it like someone who has yet to experience love."

"Yea? Well I think it sucks!" Yurio declared, almost gagging, "This innocence crap makes me want to puke!"

"Well…" Katrina said softly, "It reminds me of when Yurio and I were together. Childhood sweethearts."

She looked at the boy with calm eyes, "Still want to puke?"

And the tension between them was back, Victor held up the remote and changed the music.

"Onto the next piece."

This time, it was a series of violins. The tune was the same but it had a more intense feeling that would make hearts race. Katrina heard a series of soft claps in the background.

"This sounds completely different," Yuuri said.

Just as he was about to explain it he was interrupted by Yurio.

"I call dibs!" He yelled, "This is the one Katya and I will skate too!"

He then turned to glare at the older man who flinched.

"The first arrangement is 'On Love: Agape'," Victor told them, his hand were on his hips, "The theme is 'unconditional love'."

Yuuri nodded.

Victor motioned a hand towards the music that was playing, "This, is 'On Love: Eros' and the theme of it is 'sexual love'."

Yurio nodded but Katrina was mortified.

 _ **"Yurio! You expect me to skate with you to this music?!"**_ She whispered in Russian, she was blushing since she had no experience with mature love. Heck, the closest thing to mature love between her and Yurio was a deep kiss in ice rink with his hands on her waist and her hands buried in his hair. But not like this!

Yurio didn't listen to her. He was already thinking of himself and Katrina dancing seductively to Eros.

"I'm going to have the three of you skate to these opposing themes," Victor looked at the two Russians who were standing side by side and Yuuri who was waiting, "Here are your assignments!"

He pointed at Yuuri, "You'll get Eros!"

And he pointed at Yurio and Katrina, "And you two get agape!"

A silence hit the three like a jackhammer until they yelled.

Yuuri had a panic attack at the thought of acting sexy, Yurio started cursing in Russian while Katrina also had a panic attack.

"Switch us now! That is so not me!" The Russian boy yelled.

"Vitya! You insane?!" Katrina cried. Eros was bad enough for her but skating to agape with Yurio!? They would clash even more because of their opposite personalities!

Victor just smiled that stupid heart shaped smile Katrina was starting to hate, "You should always try to do the exact opposite of what people expect you to do. How else can you surprise them? That's my motto."

He closed his eyes and began to speak again, "the truth is, you're actually far more mediocre than you think.

 _'Shit,_ ' Katrina knew that tone of voice all too well, as did Yurio.

Victor was notorious for being blunt and mean, he can easily destroy you were you stood and he wouldn't break a sweat, all three of them were feeling it through nervous sweating, trembling and mouths opened with shock. The teenagers were holding each other's hands in fright.

"You need to be more self-aware. I'm surprised that you don't know that there's much work to be done on your images."

That was when Victor opened his eyes, that was even worse because when he was like this, those ice blue eyes would penetrate your weakened soul. He continued to tear them apart.

"Right now, to the audience, you're just a piglet, a kitten and a worthless bean. You have better be up to my standards by next week or I won't continue to work with either of you."

He pointed at them to make his point, before bringing it to his lips "But don't worry. As fans of mine, I'm sure you'll manage."

"I'm not even doing Grand prix!" Katrina declared, her legs still trembling from being shot down, "Why involve me?! I'm not doing debut!"

Once again, her cries were unanswered.

Yurio growled, "Fine! I'll skate to Agape!"

He stepped forward towards Victor, "My Senior debut depends on it! But you have better give me a program I can win with!"

The older man just smiled, although he looked like he was mocking the younger boy "Whether you win or not is up to you. It would be a winning program if I skated it."

A small chuckle escaped the girls throat when she saw Yurio growl. He kicked the ice and pointed his thumb back.

"If I win, you are coming back to Russia with me! Alright?! And you'll be my coach! Do you accept those terms?!"

Yurio's voice echoed throughout the rink and victor smiled.

"I do."

Yuuri stilled when his idol accepted the younger boy's terms.

Victor turned to Katrina, "What do you want Katya?"

"Tell Uncle Yakov to let me enjoy my retirement in peace!" She yelled almost immediately, "Old goat is annoying me to skate! Win or lose, tell him to let me be!"

Victor nodded, he decided to do that anyway.

She then turned to Yurio, ** _"And you, you better keep your promise after this is all over!"_**

That made him flinch but he was silent.

And that was when Victor turned his attention to Yuuri, "Well? What do you want from me? If you win, what is your reward?"

Yuuri was silent, he clenched his fist and chewed on his lower lip before announcing what he wanted, "To eat… with you. Pork cutlet bowls."

Both Yurio and Katrina raised an eyebrow, that was an odd request.

Yuuri took in a deep breath and announced it again, "I want to keep on winning and keep on eating pork cutlet bowls. So, I'll skate to Eros Victor! And I'll give it all the Eros I've got in me!"

Victor who was surprised at the declaration before smiling.

"Good! That's what I like to hear!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that all for a while!
> 
> Time to type down the some chapters! 
> 
> Please a review! IF YOU FAVE AND RUN, I WILL NOT UPDATE! (JK!!!!!)
> 
> The poses are from Aisuchuu, Kaida19th and   
> Snorlaxin   
> SEE YA!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> How ya been?! I hope its better than me T^T
> 
> After coming home from LA I ended up getting the airplane cold. In case you don't know what I'm saying, an airplane cold happens because the air in the plane is recycled air and chances are that there's that one passenger who is sick and their germs are spread through the recycled air. the symptoms are like any cold you have but for some its bad. like me for example, I get insanely light headed and I get terrible headaches that result in me not getting out of bed.
> 
> But I managed to type this down even though it was typed during my loopy moments hehe.
> 
> Enjoy!

After the songs were introduced, the three skaters skated off the ice and watched as Victor moved to the middle of the rink to demonstrate the two programs.

He turned around and smiled, "Alright now this is the program for agape."

"Hey Vitya? If this program is meant for single, where does pair come in?" Katrina asked across the ice.

Victor smiled and placed a hand on his hip and waved the other in an easy-going manner, "No problem! First I'm going to introduce it as a single and then we'll tweak it up for the pair after I introduce Eros."

The two teens looked at him suspiciously.

"Admit it! You don't know how to choreograph a pair routine!" Yurio yelled.

The older man's right eye twitched but he kept his smile. The boy was right, victor only knew how to choreograph singles and the closest thing to making a pair routine was when he and a then eight-year-old Katrina skated to the kite song from Mary Poppins. But knowing the two, Victor knew that they would add something to the program.

"Yuuri!" He called out to the man, "Start the music please."

"R-R right?" Yuuri stuttered and waited for Victor to get into position.

Once he was, the music played.

Victor started by raising his hand up in the air before turning around and swing both hands in the air as if he was reaching for something with deep yearning in his movements and expressions. The movements were fluid like whenever the man swung his legs as he spun while he emphasized his looking up in the sky. He gently ran across the ice as if he was chasing after the object of his undying affection.

Agape he explained before starting the routine. Unconditional love, like the love of God or the love of a parent. Infinite, self-sacrificing and uncalculated.

The three watched as Victor began his step sequence, Yuuri was surprised at the difficulty the dance had and looked at the two younger teens who were watching intently.

'If Victor can pull it off, can Yurio and Katrina do it?' He wondered.

Victor clasped his hands together and raised his arms up while arching his back towards the sky. He then stopped and turned around with a smile. The music stopped by then.

"And that about it, got it?" He asked.

Yurio replied bluntly, "I got it. No problem."

Yuuri was shocked at that and looked at Katrina.

"Understood. No problem." Katrina piped, "Where's pair?"

And that shocked the older man even more, was this Katrina in 'skating mode'?

Just then, they heard clapping beside.

"Mrs. Nishigori?"

The woman was smiling as she made praises in Japanese. She was smiling when she began to speak in English.

"Sorry for interrupting your practice," she then looked at Victor, "But I couldn't resist it was wonderful. Sorry."

The teens just started at her while she smiled back at them sweetly.

"this one is for you Yuuri," They heard nthe older skater call out, "So pay attention."

Yuuri stood up straight, "R-Right!"

And then he pressed the play button on the remote as Victor got into position. After that he watched with anticipation, this was a program made just for him by Victor.

The guitar played and Victor's whole demeanor changed as he moved his body in a suggestive way before turning to the group, he smirked and gave a soft sigh.

Of the four, Yuuko was the one to have a nose bleed.

Eros: sexual love, pleasure upon pleasure until you are drowning in ecstasy.

Katrina and Yurio were not paying attention, they were too busy tending to the fallen woman before them. The boy cradled Yuuko's head in his hands while the girl took out a few tissues she carried with her and tried to wipe the blood.

"Um… We need help over here!"

"Are you dying Mrs. Nishigori?!"

It was only after the song ended did the woman stop bleeding. That was when they noticed that Yuuri was on the ice talking to Victor about what kind of jumps the younger man could do.'

"I can do the toe loop and the salchow in practice," Yuuri explained. "But I can never land one in competition."

And that was when he stumbled for words, "But I should still give it a shot what do you think?"

The silver haired man hummed a bit before concluding, "Stick to practicing your fundamentals for now. I'll work with Yurio and Katya first."

Yuuri was dumbfounded

"Huh?"

"Why should I waste a day teaching you something you can't do. Count the times you've choked in the competitions?"

Yurio smirked until he felt Katrina's pointer finger and thumb on his left cheek before giving it a gentle pull.

**_"Don't be a pot Yurio. You have your fair share of choking."_ **

**_"Name three times I've choked,"_** Yurio muttered.

The girl rolled her eyes and let go of his face.

"One," She held on finger up, **_"We were supposed to do the death spiral when we were in Finland. You goofed and spun too fast, letting me go in the process."_**

Yurio blushed.

Katrina held up a second finger, **_"Two: Junior debut practice and you tripped over your own feet after making too many jumps."_**

**_"And three, dropped me on my head during the rookie competition."_ **

Yurio was silent and turned his head to see Victor face to face with Yuuri, it almost looked like they were about to kiss. Yuuko and Katrina were in shock and in awe, silently begging for a kiss scene to unfold

But Yurio got irritated at the scene and yelled, "You're supposed to be teaching us not chatting with the piggy!"

And Katrina pulled on his cheek in retaliation.

"Owowowowowow!"

"Okay you two, I'm coming."

But before he left Yuuri, he asked him about Eros.

"What does Eros mean to you?"

And with that he went to the teens and told Katrina to let go of her pair mate.

* * *

It was only after Yuuri and Yuuko left did Victor explain about the program becoming a pair program. They were standing in the middle of the ice as the older man spoke.

"I'm going to have you two skate the beginning of the program in synchronization before you do the lifts. Katya, you do it on the left."

The teens tilted their heads, they understood but knew that it might take some of their energy because using lift took a lot of work.

"Yurio, did you continue practicing your lifts aft becoming a single skater?"

Yurio nodded, Victor turned to Katrina.

"Do you think you trust him enough with the lifts?"

The girl looked at her pair mate before looking at her friend.

"I do."

That surprised the males, Yurio especially.

"You do?"

Katrina blushed and looked away with her arms crossed, "So what? The last time you dropped me was when we were twelve."

Victor smiled softly before giving Yurio the remote to the stereo.

"Alright, I'll show you the program before it turns into a pair."

He skated further from them and gave the signal for Yurio to start the agape music.

And just like before, Victor demonstrated the program before doing a triple axel. He landed the jump perfectly and he gave the signal to stop the music.

"And that's where the pair comes in. Today we will practice the first part I just showed you while we figure out the lifts and jumps tomorrow."

The teens nodded and went into position.

Victor skated back and played the music again.

It was…. A disaster. Yurio accidently slapped Katrina's bottom when they waved their arms to the ceiling, Katrina accidently caused Yurio to step out of the single loop spin with a swing of her leg and they both crashed into each other just as they jumped for the triple and landed on top of each other.

"Ow….!"

"That hurt."

Victor face palmed after seeing the first attempt. Choreographing a pair was harder than he thought, he should have known. He remembered the first time they skated together, it was the same results he just saw.

"Don't tell you forgot how to pair skate you two."

They helped each other up and glared at him.

"It was only our first attempt Vitya!" Katrina exclaimed.

"And you know it's been awhile since we skated together!" Yurio added.

But Victor wouldn't hear it instead he smiled and closed his eyes.

"I expected more from you two, maybe I should do what Yakov did whenever you would slack off during training."

"You wouldn't dare…." The young boy growled. His arms trembled at the thought of Yakov's old punishment.

The girl gulped and could already feel her aching feet.

* * *

"You had to open you big mouth Yurio!" Katrina yelled out to the boy outside of the rink as she skated her laps around the ice. Her punishment: Skating without socks and that was painful already because of the injuries she already had on her feet. But Victor was merciful because Katrina was temporarily returning to the skating world for the first time in months. Unlike Yakov's punishment of thirty laps, he only gave her five.

"Shut up! At least you get it easy!" Yurio's punishment was holding two backpacks full of skates with raised arms and stand in the lunging position for thirty minutes. Victor was not merciful to him since Yurio continued skating. But he wanted to let the boy know that he was sharing the ice again. The lunging was Victor's idea. Said man was watching the boy just in case if decided to cheat.

Katrina finished her laps and raced off the ice to get the skates off, they felt like knives stabbing her feet without mercy. She loved Victor but hated Coach Victor she decided as she took off the skates. Luckily for her, there wasn't much damage so she wrapped some bandages around the small cuts and threw on her socks before putting her skates back on.

The timer Victor set on his phone went off and Yurio collapsed on the ground. His arms trembled from the sweet relief and his leg muscles slightly ached but he was lucky that he was used to it.

Victor turned off the timer helped the boy up. Katrina ran back to Yurio's side and they both waited for further instruction.

"Let's try again. Slowly this time and try to modify some of the arm movements so you won't hit each other again. And try to create distance from each when the jumps occur if it doesn't hit the limit."

They both nodded and went back on the ice to try again. They did it without the music and moved slowly as they were told, Katrina controlled her leg as she mad the single loop and Yurio did modify the way he moved his arms and when it came for the triple axel, they gratefully kept their distance and landed cleanly.

Victor nodded and had them do it again before calling it a day for them. He knew they would get the first part of the program easily but he did not like the finished results. They were too stiff in the movement, Yurio's greed for winning was obviously showing and Katrina's disinterest in the competition was also shown.

The three left the building after changing from their skates. Yurio was giving Katrina a piggy back ride as part of their own personal training so he could get used to carrying her around the ice.

"Tomorrow we'll discuss the pair," Victor said as he unchained the bike from the bike rack, "Judging from the skating you did the night before Yurio, you can still do lifts without struggling."

He turned his head to see the boy carrying the girl. At least it was safe to say that Yurio was serious about the pair skating.

"We'll just scratch out the twist throw," He added, "Don't want to have a heart attack if you were to drop little Katya."

Yurio glared at the older man and hoisted Katrina up before walking away.

Tonight's dinner was pork cutlet bowl with miso soup and rice. While Katrina was back to her original weight, she decided to continue the broccoli and bean sprout diet to give Yuuri support since he couldn't eat it. She ignored Yurio's attempts to share his bowl as thanks for the bun she gave him.

* * *

 ** _"He wanted us to skate to Eros. Can you believe it momma?"_** Katrina was curled up in a blanket in her room, her laptop was open to skype and she was enjoying a talk with her mother.

It was nine pm in Japan but in Moscow it was only three in the afternoon and that was good time to talk to her mother. Olga was sitting in her hospital bed rubbing her chin in deep thought.

**_"Well you are fifteen and oozing with innocence, Eros would have been a good choice you."_ **

Katrina blushed scarlet, **_"Momma! Whose side are you on?! There's no way I could skate to Eros! It's embarrassing!"_**

Olga laughed before calming herself down, **_"You're just like your father. He was so embarrassed to skate to erotic music that he would turn red like you."_**

That made the girl's blush turn into a deeper crimson, she was like her father and that was not a lie. Ivan was known for his exotic and alluring skating that enraptured the audience young and old but they had no idea that he was super embarrassed of it off the ice. He couldn't even find it in himself to see footage of himself skating his routines because he knew he would turn red and steam up.

**_"Well sorry mom but Eros is not me! I don't see myself acting like a sex symbol on the ice. I'm not Evgeni!"_ **

Her mother smiled softly and held her hands up and motioned her to calm down, **_"Now, now sweetheart calm down. I was just joking no need to get worked up."_**

Katrina did as her mother said and relaxed.

**_"Sorry momma, I'm just feeling the stress of an upcoming competition again."_ **

That was what she hated the most when she was a competitive skater, the stress and anxiety. Everyone in competitive skating got it, no exceptions. Katrina used to get it all the time to the point where she threw up. She got over it when the music would play but she still had issues with the stress.

**_"Well remember to do your breathing exercises before performing. You know it will help with jittering."_ **

**_"Yes ma'am. Where's Alek?"_ **

Olga shrugged her shoulders, **_"That boy went out to practice a while ago."_**

Aleksander was also an ice skater but it wasn't figure skating. He was a hockey player in training and he was dedicated to it just like his big sister was when it came to ice skating.

**_"Aww man! I wanted to talk to him. He never comes with you when you visit me in St. Petersburg."_ **

**_"Well you know he doesn't like Yakov."_ **

Katrina pouted, she could never understand why her family didn't like Yakov. Sure, he was a grumpy old goat who had only two volumes which was loud and louder. And yes, he was grumpy who seldom smiled but deep down he was a nice man. He never gave her special treatment when he started coaching her, he was more tough on her than he was with the students. And if he wasn't a nice man, Yakov wouldn't have let her stay with him after the falling out she had with Nikolas. He let her stay until she was old enough to live on her own.

**_"Well that's sad because Uncle Yakov likes him."_ **

Olga shrugged, **_"I'll let him know when you're about to call so you two can talk."_**

**_"Thanks momma."_ **

Katrina smiled and was about to call it a night when her mother began to speak.

**_"Katrina? What is going to happen after this event?"_ **

**_"Hm?"_ **

" ** _Do you have plans to stay in Japan after this? What about your skating? Are you planning on returning after the competition? If so, are you going back to Yakov or are you going to have Victor coach you?"_**

The questioning made the girl gulp, **_"…. I don't know momma."_**

Olga nodded and smiled again, **_"Alright. Whatever happens, I will support you 100%."_**

 ** _"Thanks momma,"_** Katrina smiled, she was glad that her mother was supportive, **_"I have to go now. It's night time over here."_**

 ** _"Alright. Goodnight мой ангел,"_** Olga waved at the camera and the screen went black.

Katrina closed the laptop and put it away before setting up her futon. As she did, she heard shuffling outside her door. She crawled to the sliding door and opened it to see Yurio sitting on the other side holding his pillow.

He said nothing and crawled inside. When he realized that Victor forgot the handcuffs Yurio took the chance and ran to Katrina's room.

 ** _"Vitya took the second futon,"_** Katrina mumbled, **_"So you'll have to sleep on the-"_**

 ** _"We're sharing!"_** Yurio whispered so he wouldn't yell.

Katrina blushed and turned off the lights, **_"Fine. But no funny business."_**

Yurio rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket back to lay down. Katrina gulped and crawled next to him, Yurio pulled the soft blanket over their bodies. At first, it was hard to get comfortable because the futon was small and Yurio liked to sprawl and take up room. It took a while until Katrina was resting her head on the boy's chest and his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

**_"I do think about love Katya."_ **

The girl rolled her eyes, **_"Yea? That would explain the nauseated feeling you would get back home."_**

Yurio tightened his grip on Katrina's shoulders and he flipped them over to where he was towering over her.

 ** _"Eek!"_** Katrina closed her eyes from the sudden movement. She opened her eyes slowly to meet the blue-green eyes staring down at her.

 ** _"I do think about it. I think about the time we had together,"_** he placed a hand on one side of her face and brushed some of her bangs off her face with his other hand, **_"I even think about our first kiss. Don't you remember?"_**

Yurio gently rubbed Katrina's cheekbone with his thumb before moving it to trace her lower lip.

The gesture made her heart race and she looked away, **_"I remember the headache you gave me after you headbutted me."_**

The hands holding her face trembled before moving her head to face him again. Yurio's face was clear of his usual sarcastic smirk, he looked like a kitten someone kicked and didn't care that it was limping.

**_"Is that all you can say? It didn't mean anything to you?"_ **

Katrina looked at him with hurt eyes, **_"It meant everything to me. But I'm not the one who ruined it."_**

**_"I know. It was my fault…."_ **

Yurio leaned down, his blonde hair tickled Katrina's face.

**_"It was all my fault."_ **

Their lips were barely touching but it was enough to make their heartbeats race.

**_"Yura?"_ **

**_"I'm sorry Katya."_ **

Yurio pressed his lips against Katrina's gently, a small squeak escaped from the girl's mouth after she broke the kiss. But it only made the boy kiss her again, he was still cradling her face. Just like the last time, the sweet and pleasant feeling took over Katrina and she moved her hands to Yurio's pale blonde hair and pulled him closer.

No sooner did the kiss start, Yurio pulled away and went back to his original position with Katrina resting on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and she knew he feel hers, their heartbeats were just like their pair skating.

In perfect synchronization.

_'You're awful Yura…. I still feel this way after all this time.'_

Yurio rubbed her back softly as she fell asleep. He gave her a soft kiss on the head, he knew that Victor was going to kill him in the morning but it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that all for a while!
> 
> Time to type down chapter 11! Wish me luck!
> 
> SEE YA!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> How ya been?
> 
> I hope it was good!
> 
> My cold finally went away and I was able write this down!
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor remembered a story his mother used to tell him before bedtime when he was a boy. It was story about a lonely king. Every day he was surrounded by many nobles of his court who would shower him with praises and gifts but they never satisfied him. One day the daughter of a noble came to court for the first time but she never praises him. Instead, she smiles at him in greeting, there was no motive behind that smile. She simply wanted to greet him, he fell in love with her and so did she with him. When she was of married age, he made her his wife with the blessing of the girls father.

The wedding was simple but beautiful and it ended when the king and his new queen gave their first dance. The guests never saw such sweet love in a dance such as theirs.

Many years later the queen died of an illness but that did not stop the king from continuing to dance his love for his beloved wife. Those who would see him were touched by his undying love for the girl who won him over with a smile.

They gave that love a name.

Agape.

But right now, Victor could not see any agape from the two teenagers skating the routine he gave them.

"Stop! Stop!" He called out to them.

Yurio and Katrina stopped mid spin, Katrina's left leg was draped over Yurio's left shoulder while her right leg was dangling off the ice. Yurio was holding her waist with his right hand and her leg with the other. He set her down and they both glared at him, this was the third time he has told them to stop the routine. They were now adding the pair in the Agape routine and so far, they managed to at least do the pair lifting but Victor kept telling them to stop.

"Now what?!" Yurio set his pair mate down and tried to catch his breath form the demanding program and the lifts.

Victor stood there with his arms crossed.

"Something just doesn't feel right."

Katrina glared at him, "We're doing it like you showed us!"

"And we even helped you out with the pair routine!" Yurio yelled out, "What more do you want?"

The older man looked at the teens moved his hand to his chin, "The way you are performing Yurio, your greed is obviously showing and Katrina, you are still showing your disinterest in performing. You both are not showing the purity that is agape."

They glared at each other and glared back at Victor.

"It's good to have confidence and I understand that you have no interest in the routine but we can't have it from and center."

The boy yelled at Victor about confidence while Katrina just sighed when it came to showing disinterest in programs. Victor always had confidence front and center but it was a secret between her and the man that he was losing his love for skating.

"So why don't you tell what agape means to you?!" Yurio spat out.

Victor just smiled carefree, "It's an emotion young man. Why waste time putting it into words? When one skates it's about what they feel not what they think. You two were childhood sweethearts and you didn't figure that out?"

The two kids looked like they wanted to pounce on the man for his nonsense but they kept still although they nearly growled.

"Now, time for temple," Victor declared.

"T-temple?!"

"What?"

The day ended with both Yurio and Katrina being hit on the shoulders by the monks wielding wooden sticks.

* * *

"It's official! I hate coach Victor!" Katrina declared as she ran the small rake through the mini sand garden Mrs. Katsuki gave her.

Her shoulder ached from the repeated swatting's but the dip in the hot springs thankfully dulled the stinging pain. Katrina was in the dining room after taking a quick bath after returning to the inn. She was currently waiting for her three rink mates when Mrs. Katsuki gave her the sand garden, telling her that Victor wanted her to 'find her love' or something like that.

"He wants us to understand unconditional love and yet he's only succeeding making me angry….!"

She ran the rake through the sand harshly making the grains scatter out of the wooden container. Katrina took out the mini broom that came with the garden and swept up the sand into a small pile and pushed it off the table were her hand was waiting. She just put the sand back in the garden when Victor, Yuuri and Yurio came in. Victor was glowing from his bath but the others… looked like they went to hell and back.

Katrina didn't have the will to smile at them because she was in the same boat as they were. The sand garden was taken away just as the food came in. Victor and Yurio were given the same pork cutlet bowl feast while Yuuri and Katrina were given the same healthy food.

The older one of the four was happily eating the meal he had, not a care in the world as if he didn't feel the dread the others had. Yuuri was sitting next to him with his head down, Katrina learned from Miss Minako that he was having trouble finding eros. Yurio and Katrina were leaning against each other, her head was resting on his shoulder and him nuzzling on her hair, still damp from the bath and smelling of lilies.

Yurio picked up a piece of pork from his bowl with a fork and placed it near Katrina's lips. She opened her mouth and took a bite.

_'Vkusno….'_ She thought but she refused another bite in support of Yuuri.

Just than Yuuri banged on the table and with a smile of realization he announced, "Pork cutlet bowls! That it! That's what Eros mean to me!"

One awkward silence later.

A blushing red Yuuri hid his face in his hands, "That was stupid…. Please ignore that."

Victor chuckled, "Okay! We'll use that. At least you have a drive."

Yurio had an evil little smirk on his face, "Seriously?"

Katrina raised in eyebrow, "Pork cutlet bowl?"

Next thing they knew, Yuuri ran off without eating his dinner.

* * *

Yuuri glided across the ice swiftly as he attempted to use the love of his favorite food as Eros. Yurio and Katrina watched as they waited for their turn, Yuuri was still a bit stiff around the edges but he was showing improvements.

"Imagine the succulent pork, the soft egg as you poke yolk!" Victor called out to him.

"Got it!"

Eros of the pork cutlet bowl. Now the teens were hungry and it wasn't even lunch time yet.

One hour later it was their turn.

"Yurio, Katya! You're next!"

They got on the ice and began their routine.

Victor still could see the same attitudes they had yesterday. The only improvement was that they perfected the throw jump.

When they finished with the pair spin they looked at Victor for feedback.

"Hmm…. To the temple."

"Just tell us what we're doing wrong!" They exclaimed at the same time. They ran before he could take them to the torture chamber known as the temple.

* * *

The three spent three days trying to perfect their routines. When off the ice, they would train even more. From criss cross stepping across the small park to doing small workouts in the small gym. And when they were on the ice, Victor would give them blunt critiques. Katrina's body was finally remembering her ice skating and she could do the quads she was forbidden to use in the past.

At the end of the third day the agape routine was now flawless. The step sequence was pure perfection and the jumps were clean. But Victor was still not satisfied.

"Time for the waterfall!" He announced happily.

This made both the teen almost pull their hair.

"Now what?!"

"I hate you Vitya!"

* * *

"Mm. Why am I here too?" Yuuri mumbled to himself as he, Yurio and Katrina stood under the beating water.

Yurio was scowling, "This is stupid!"

Katrina rolled her eyes, "Beyond stupid…."

"I mean who believes in unconditional love anyway?!" The boy growled before he got quiet suddenly.

He thought back from when he was a boy growing up in Moscow, his grandfather used to take him to practice and watch him every day since his mother was too drunk to care. His grandfather was very supportive of the boy's dream to skate and enchant the world.

_"_ _Yurochka. You were the best one out there, hands down."_

_"Thanks grandpa. Do you think you can come back again tomorrow? I'll skate even better than before. I'll be okay, even if moms not there."_

"Yurio? Hey, Yurio?"

"Are you still there Yurio?"

The voices snapped him out of his senses.

Yuuri and Katrina grew worried when the moody fairy was very quiet all of a sudden and pulled him out from the water fall

"Are you alright?" Yuuri asked, "how about we call it a day?"

Yurio looked up in surprise before nodding. He had a soft and vulnerable expression on his face that made the two look at him in surprise. Katrina remembered that face, he was like that whenever he could visit his grandfather in Moscow.

Yurio sniffled before sneezing, a drop of snot escaped from his nose.

"Where did Victor go?" He asked still sniffling.

"He out for ramen for dinner," Yuuri answered.

"Yea?! Well we're going too!"

"Eh?!"

Katrina rolled her eyes and wadded out of the small spring, "do you what you want, im going back to inn."

She sneezed and threw on her sweatshirt and walked back to the inn barefoot.

* * *

"He found his agape," Katrina said to herself as she sank into the hot and soothing bath, "I wonder what mine is."

Thinking about Yurio made Katrina think about Moscow. Her home. The place she was born and raised in before moving to St. Petersburg. She missed it desperately, she missed going to Saint Basil's Cathedral with her papa, she missed going to the Bolshoi Theatre with her mother and she missed her childhood home. The house her papa bought her mama after they got married. Her mother and little brother still lived there even though Nikolas wanted to move.

After her dip, Katrina got out of the bath and dried off before putting her sleepwear on. She walked out of the bath area and to her room. She was bored and hungry but she didn't want to disturb Mrs. Katsuki who was busy with the other guests. She rolled around a bit before opening her laptop. Katrina decided not to call her mother because she wanted to focus on the routine. Instead she decided to open a video file she had saved.

After a couple of clicks a video of a man with bright blonde hair appeared on screen.

**_"Hello Katya!" Ivan waved at the camera with a big smile, "I heard from Yakov that you and Yuri did the twist throw."_ **

Katrina smiled and tucked her knees under her chin.

**_"Now you know that you're not allowed to do that young lady. Yakov may be a grumpy old goat but he means well. You and Yuri can do all those things when you're older."_ **

**_Ivan looked around before whispering, "Keep doing it!"_ **

**_He then sat back and folded his hands in front of him, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it this time!"_ **

That was her father's biggest pet peeve, he hated missing anything his children were doing.

**_"But I promise that when your junior debut approaches, I'll be there at the kiss and cry!"_ **

Ivan smiled and placed his hand over his heart, "Just so you know my little Katya. I love you so much and I'm so proud you. What am I saying? I've always been proud of you!"

Katrina smiled but tears were forming.

_**"I have to go now. I love you and I miss you. Be a good girl and listen to your uncle Yakov. Bye!"** _

And that was when the video ended and Katrina closed her laptop and rolled on her back. Ivan sent that video a week before he died and she treasured it dearly. The thought of her father made her feel happy and safe.

_'Maybe this is what Yurio felt at the waterfall,'_ she thought as she closed her eyes briefly.

No sooner she did, the door opened and Hiroko walked with a tray.

"Lychkoff-san?" she asked in a gentle tone.

The girl opened her eyes and she sat up, "Mrs. Katsuki?"

The woman smiled and set the tray of food down next to her, "Its dinnertime. The same as usual."

That made the young skater smile, "Thank you."

Even though there was a language barrier, Hiroko knew exactly what the young Russian wanted. Probably because she was a mother and a mother knows best.

The older woman left and Katrina ate the tofu casserole with green tea on the side.

* * *

Yurio took out a comb and began to run it though Katrina's ebony locks as she laced up her skates. Today was the last day of practicing their routine and he wanted to make it count.

"I can't believe he still hasn't shown up," He heard Yuuri say to them.

Katrina finished lacing her skates and fastened her leg warmers, "they said he was drinking until dawn."

After fixing her hair into a ponytail, Yurio rolled his eyes, "Stupid."

The two began to walk out of the sitting area and to the ice rink when Yuuri stopped them.

"Um... Yurio? Katrina?"

They both turned around.

"What is it?"

"Yes, Yuuri?"

Yuuri folded his hands in front of his face and bowed his hand, "Will you guys teach me how to land a quad salchow? Please?"

Yurio and Katrina stood there before looking at each other.

* * *

Yuuri spun around the ice before leaping off and spinning four times, he missed the landing and fell on the ice.

"You really suck pork cutlet bowl!" Yurio declared as the man sat up and gave him an annoyed look.

Katrina responded by pulling on her pair mate's cheek, "Don't listen to him Yuuri! I'll show one more time!"

Just before they could show the Japanese man another example, the doors opened and a very tired and slightly hungover Victor appeared. His hair was disheveled and he had bags under his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late!" He said with a hint of tiredness in his voice, "Hey there, what were uo practicing just now?"

The three skaters gulped and they went their separate ways, trying to act like they didn't give each other advice.

Yurio and Katrina got into position and began to skate the routine. Just like before, it was flawless but this time it had a different feeling. The movements of their arms and the way their legs were raised were more gentle and delicate.

Agape: Unconditional love, to them it meant….

_'Grandpa….'_

_'Papa….'_

As they practiced the lifts in the program, Victor watched with a smile.

"Looks like they finally found their agapes," He said softly, "It must mean they're ready for the next stage."

Yuuri listened and wondered if he was going get a next stage once he performed the Eros of the pork cutlet bowl.

Victor watched as the teens neared the end of the program with a pair sit spin before standing up, Yurio's right arm was wrapped around Katrina's waist, her right arm was wrapped around his waist and with their left hands clasped together, reached for the heavens. That was not in the pair program and that made him worry a bit.

Yurio and Katrina stood there in each other's arms for nearly a minute before they came to their senses. They broke away and began to practice their jumps to pass time.

As Yuuri took off his skate guards, he took notice of the difference of jumps the two were showing.

Yurio's jumps were sharp and powerful while Katrina' jumps were graceful and delicate. And with that he practiced his routine, he knew the drive but he needed find the core, he decided to jump the way Yurio jumped but it didn't feel right for him so he tried Katrina's way of jumping. It was perfect, he decided that he needed to talk to Minako later tonight after dinner.

Dinner time at the inn was served in the main sitting room. The teens were hungry from the training and stuffed their faces, screw etiquette they were starving!

Minako was sitting a table away as she watched the four skaters eat, she remembered something important and drank her beer.

"I realized something," She had a slight slur in her voice, "What end of costumes are you wearing?"

The three competing skaters looked her.

"I have no idea," Yuuri said with a slightly stuffed face.

"Didn't bring anything with me," Deadpanned Yurio.

Katrina was too busy eating to make any statement.

Victor took a big gulp of his beer before speaking with a peace sign symbol, "don't worry I got you covered! I had all my competition costumes shipped in from Russia!"

* * *

Yuuri was having a ball when the Victor's room was flooded with all his costumes from past competitions. Yurio was looking at the flashy costumes with a raised eyebrow while Katrina got lost in the pile of suitcases looking for something important.

"He seriously wore all this? Yurio mumbled as Yuuri was still having his moment with the costumes, "Don't pick anything flashier than me!"

Yuuri found the costume Victor wore in the junior championships and chose it happily. Yurio chose a white costume Victor wore during his junior debut while Katrina was still looking for one particular costume. It was the costume he wore during the European championship, it was also the costume he wore she first meet him.

"I found it!" a pile of suitcases erupted and Katrina popped out with a blue garment in her hand.

"Oh right, I forgot that Katya is a girl," Victor said to himself, "Hey Katya, Minako will let you pick some of her costumes for tomorrow. Why not pick something from her?"

"Nyet!" Katrina held up the blue costume close, "I am wearing this! You can modify it for all I care! Please Vitya?"

She used her puppy dog eyes for extra leverage. It always worked.

Victor chuckled, "Alright, Alright. I'll just add a skirt underneath."

"Spasibo!" Katrina hugged him tight with a smile before giving him the costume.

* * *

It was time to turn in for the night and Katrina was sitting in her futon with her laptop open looking at her emails. Aside from the harassing ones she knew were from Yurio's fangirls, she got one from her brother.

_ "Good luck sis! Wish we could be there to see you skate! Love you!" _

"Thank Alek," She whispered softly before turning off her laptop.

The door opened and Yurio crawled in with his pillow. Katrina didn't care this time, she knew that this would be their last night sharing a room together. They still had that deal and Katrina was very much prepared for it.

Yurio closed the door and went to the futon Katrina was sitting on.

"Scoot over," he mumbled softly.

The girl rolled her eyes and shifted bit, she put her laptop away and turned off the lamp. After that she laid on her side with her back towards Yurio who wrapped his arms around her.

"Night Yurio," Katrina yawned.

"Hm…" Yurio sighed.

The smell of shampoo and body soap mixed in with Yurio's scent gently lulled her to sleep. This would be the last time she would smell her Yura's soft scent, it hurt her inside but it was for the best.

Yurio felt Katrina's breathing even out and knew that she had fallen asleep.

"Good night Katya…." He whispered gently and planted a sweet kiss on her head. He could smell the lily shampoo was Katrina started using.

_'I don't want to let you go.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that all for a while!
> 
> Chapter 12 will be the last one for this arc! Wish me luck because I'm going to try my best writing down the pair routine!
> 
> SEE YA!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DRUM ROLL!*
> 
> the final chapter! it is done!
> 
> I worked so hard on this its not even funny.
> 
> Okay so I spent a good while trying to figure out the year settings. I'm under the impression that Yuuri took a year off because the Grand Prix final in Sochi happened in 2012 so hopefully it isn't too confusing.
> 
> and also I spent most of my time trying to make a program for a pair since they are incredibly different from a single choreograph. at the end of the day, I looked up Sergei and Ekaterina. It worked but it will also leave a question at the end.
> 
> Hopefully I did a good job for you guys because for a while I have been receiving pm from people who claim that they were figure skaters and that my vision of how I see figure skating is purely fictional and unrealistic... even though I explained to them that Yuri on Ice is sometimes completely unrealistic with the programs because it is physically impossible for a fifteen year old like Yurio to do all those quads in his programs without literally collapsing, prodigy or not. That goes for most of the skaters who do the quads, if it were that easy than we'd see actual figure skaters doing them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ever had that feeling that your stomach just went to your throat before something important was to happen to you? Or maybe the feeling of having butterflies in your stomach? Nervous sweating and increased heart rate?

That was what Katrina felt when she, Yurio and Yuuri were being interviewed by a man named, Hisashi Morooka. Katrina remembered him from the Sochi cup, he interviewed her and Yurio when they were together, they made a bold declaration that they would take gold together as a pair at the Senior Grand Prix final. A bitter chuckle almost escaped her lips but she coughed instead and stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket and held her head high with a small yet soft smile.

She looked around the rink and was surprised at how packed it was. It was normally empty because of Hasetsu being a fading town but now it looked like it was the NHK trophy. Out of the corner of her eye, Katrina spotted Yurio's fan club. They were still loyal even after he basically told them to 'fuck off'? The audience grew excited at the thought of seeing the two Yuris competing against each other, they knew that even though it was a pair vs. a single, it was actually a showdown between Yuuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky.

"W-Well… I'm sure looking forward to take a dip in the hot springs after this," She heard Yuuri blurt out.

Morooka face palmed, "Promote yourself! Not the family business!"

Yurio rolled his eyes and said with the arrogant attitude that mad him famous, "We don't need two Yuris in this sport. I'll crush him!"

That fired up the reporter when he focused his attention on Katrina.

"Katrina Lychkoff?" He asked in English, moving his microphone near her face, "How does it feel to be ice skating again after all this time?"

The girl gulped before speaking, trying her best not to break her English, "It feels like I'm competing for the first time all over again."

"Any plans to return? They say that you are actually qualified for this seasons Grand Prix."

Katrina gulped and she felt her palms sweat, "It depends on what happens today."

Damnit, her Moscow dialect slipped again. She silently begged the reporter to go away.

"And finally, I have a question for both you and Yuri Plisetsky."

The boy next to her gave his attention at the sound of his name.

"How does it feel to pair skate again after all this time? Better yet, will this be the last time you two will pair skate?"

Yurio kept his front as he answered, "Like what Katrina said, depends on what happens today."

That satisfied Morooka as he thanked them in Russian.

He turned to the camera with his fired-up smile, "Alright now let's talk to the architect of this event! Victor Nikiforov!"

He turned to the five-time champion and the three skaters facepalmed.

Victor wore traditional Japanese robes with a band that said 'Hasetsu Tourism Ambassador' wrapped around him.

He smiled and waved, he was holding a fan, "Hello! If you have never been to Hasetsu you're missing out!"

The three approached him with caution before he could anything stupid again.

"Put the fan down Victor," Yuuri said slowly.

Yurio pointed at him, "This isn't some publicity stunt!"

"Vitya we're almost starting, so get ready."

Yuuri smiled, "Todays the day you pick who you coach."

Victor looked at them clueless, "I said that, didn't I?"

"You forgot already?!" Yurio growled.

* * *

Breathe in, breath out.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Breathe in…

"Ow! Yurio!"

"This is why I said we should have fixed it back at the inn!" Yurio growled, bobby pins between his teeth.

In the locker room waiting to announced, Yurio was doing what he had always done, fixing Katrina's hair. It was going to be a braid pinned into a bun, Katrina hated the braiding because Yurio was not gentle with the weaving. After he finished braiding, Yurio gently twisted it into a tight ball and used the bobby pins to pion it in place. When he was done he inspected his work, perfect he thought.

"Try shaking your head a bit."

Katrina shook her head, the bun did not come loose.

Yurio smiled a bit and threw on his headphones and began to jog in place to warm up. He looked around the room and saw Yuuri swinging and stretching his arms, Victor was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, he was thankfully out of the kimono and wearing a beige trench coat over a suit. He then saw Katrina doing her breathing exercises while she was doing yoga poses to stretch her muscles.

"Yurio? Katrina?"

The two teens looked towards the direction of the voice that called, Yuko was at the entrance of the locker room.

"You two are up in a minute."

Yurio took off his headphone and Katrina stood up. They both blushed and unzipped their jackets to reveal their costumes. Yuuko immediately squealed when she saw their choice of costumes.

Yurio's white outfit made him look like an angel in the one piece. The upper torso was of black mesh over white with feathery white fabric on his shoulders and wrists, rainbow rhinestones adorned the mesh and dark grey details that traveled down from his chest, his waist and to his white pants. Since Yurio was smaller compared to Victor, it was modified to fit him.

The costume Katrina wore was the same one from the European championship but with Victor's sewing skills, it was slightly modified. It was now form fitting and the see-through mesh on the left side was now high above her breast to avoid wardrobe malfunction. The leafy blue top was now accompanied by a dark blue spandex skirt that stopped at the middle of her thigh and she wore black tights that fit her because the original ones were too big for her petite body.

"No way! I remember those costumes from Victor's junior days!" She gushed over Yurio before turning to Katrina, "Wow! Katrina, you look gorgeous! Victor did an amazing job modifying it!"

Yuuko then plugged her nose.

"You two are just so beautiful."

They took a step back when they saw the blood.

"You're gushing all kind of fluids," Yurio said nervously, wondering how it was even possible for someone to get a nose from a costume.

"They look perfect on you both, good luck!" Yuuko was smiling in encouragement.

Yurio and Katrina were still spooked by the blood but the boy was able to speak.

"Spasibo…"

Yuuko took a quick look at Katrina and reached into her pocket to pull out some lip-gloss.

"Let me put this on you before you go."

With a nod in approval, Katrina allowed the woman to paint her lips with a light pink glass that made helped bring put the blue and black of the costume on her pale skin and the deep violet color of her eyes.

"Alright you two, your audience is waiting!"

And with that, they ran out of the locker room after they took off their skate guards.

* * *

.

* * *

They stood at the opening of the ice rink as they waited for the introduction. Katrina clenched her fists when she felt her nerves short circuiting. Yurio saw this and gently held her closed hand, the cooling touch calmed her down and she looked up at him. He was calm but he gave a small yet soft reassuring smile.

"During their rookie years, they partnered temporarily to expand each other's surroundings as skaters. A partnership that enchanted audiences worldwide before they each went solo. Now they hope to enchant the audience one more time with a program choregraphed by Victor Nikiforov!"

Yurio and Katrina stepped on the ice and while still holding hands they skated to the middle of the ice.

"It's Yuri Plisetsky and Katrina Lychkoff!"

The audience cheered as they waved, they could hear random words of encouragements in their native language.

They got into position and let go of each other's hands. Yuuri watched them from the locker room doorway while Victor watch from the kiss and cry to observe how they would skate.

"They will be skating to On Love: Agape."

As soon as Morooka said that, the lights of the rink focused solely on Yurio and Katrina as the music played.

And they skated in perfect synchronization and held hands after they looked up at the ceiling with their hands folded together.

"Here comes the first lift."

The skaters skated facing each other, with the Yurio skating backwards. They clasped hands and he pushed forward and up, "pressing" Katrina into the lift. He spun around brefly before throwing her into the aor for the twist lift. She spun three times beofre falling into Yurio's arm and he set her down.

Katrina skated off with her hands to her face as of she were to leave but Yurio grasped her gently by her hips and pulled her to him as they began on glide on the ice backwards. Katrina put her hands on his and helped him pick up the needed speed.

"Here comes a jump they were forbidden to use, the throw jump! "

Yurio did a swift turn around and threw Katrina across the ice. She spun a total of four times and landed gracefully with both arms raised. The audience erupted in loud applause.

"Amazing! Great height and a clean landing! This the first-time Yuri and Katrina have used the throw jump in a competition! And I counted four spins from Katrina!"

Yurio skated to Katrina and held her hand to begin the pair arabesque spiral. He was behind her, holding her left hand with his left hand and hold her steady by the waist with his other hand. They raised their left legs higher before setting them down and twirling on the ice with the sweet innocence they had. Yurio grabbed Katrina's had and they began to do the death spiral

The crowd watched in complete fascination, they saw the way Yurio stared at Katrina. He was looking at her with sweet adoration and she was looking at him the same way. They looked like young lovers who were expressing their love through ice.

They stopped the spiral with Katrina skating backwards in front of Yurio. He looked at her with pure wonder as if she was a pure being who appeared to him out of nowhere. She reached out to him with longing arms and he gladly went to her and gathered her in his arms.

"Here comes the quad they also were not allowed to perform."

Yurio cupped Katrina's face before they turned around to prepare for the jumps.

"They are daring put it in the second half of the program."

And they jumped.

"A Quadrupole salchow!"

They each landed perfectly earning more applause from the audience.

"They nailed it! They landed their quad perfectly! It's hard to believe they are only fifteen years old!"

After they jump, Yurio and Katrina began the final step sequence.

Victor immediately noticed something was terribly off about the two.

_'Sorry grandpa, I'm too bury focusing on the program. I can't feel the agape!'_

Yurio held Katrina's waist as the spin began.

"Now for the final spin."

The boy bent his left knee and held his right leg raised and straight forward while holding his partner's waist with both hands. Katrina was in-between his legs with a bent right leg and her left leg raised and straight backwards with her right arm raised in the air and her left arm spread at side. She looked at Yurio with a sweet smile only to see him glaring at her.

When she was skating, Katrina thought of her father to bring out the agape but after the death spiral she ended up thinking about Yurio and the good times they had together, on and off the ice. She thought that he was thinking the same way until she saw his face.

It brought back that day when he scowled at her and called her a whore along with other words that were too hurtful to remember. And then he turned his back on her coldly as she cried.

Her smile dropped abruptly as her agape evaporated in an instant and Katrina almost lost her footing but remained calm.

 _'Damnit!'_ Yurio thought.

They stood up for the pair camel spin.

 _'End already!'_ Katrina screamed in her head.

They stopped spinning and did a quick sit spin before getting up and making a single spin before finally ending it with Yurio's right arm wrapped around Katrina's waist, her right arm was wrapped around his waist and with their left hands clasped together, reached for the heavens.

Thunderous applause erupted in the rink as the song ended. Many fans cheering for both Yurio and Katrina joyously.

"Wow!" Moroka yelled in the mic, "A masterful performance! We've got a lot to look forward to this season!"

Both teens continued to look up breathing heavily from the difficult performance.

_'I'm better than this, it wasn't enough!'_

_'Pleas let go of me… please let go of me…'_

"Yurio! Katya!" They heard Victor call out to them, they both looked to see the man smiling, "That was the best performance I've seen from you two! Take a bow! Go on!"

Yurio and Katrina let go of each other and struggled to catch their breaths.

"There's a reason these two are called the next Sergei and Ekaterina! Yuri Plisetsky and Katrina Lychkoff!"

They straightened up and each took a bow with a smile.

The teens skated off the ice and separated to go to the locker rooms. Yurio went to the boy's room and Katrina went to girls.

* * *

Katrina undid her hair and slipped on her jacket before going back to the rink to watch Yuuri skate to the pork cutlet bowl. she made just when Yuuri got on the ice.

"Introducing our next skater. Representing Japan, a late bloomer who's become a rising star… Yuuri Katsuki!"

Yuuri skated to the middle, waving to the audience.

"Davai!"

He turned his head towards the kiss and cry to see a little Russian girl yelling at him using her hands to increase the volume of her voice.

"Yuuri! Davai!"

The man smiled since he knew what Katrina was saying and got into position. Katrina then ran to Victor's side to watch the Japanese man perform. When Yuuri said that he was going to use the pork cutlet bowl as his drive for Eros, it was funny Katrina had to admit but she wanted to see it for herself.

"He will be skating to On Love: Eros. During practice, he said he struggled how to express Eros but found inspiration by thinking about his favorite food, pork cutlet bowl."

The guitars played and Yuuri did exactly what Victor did when he first demonstrated the program. He ran his hands suggestively over his body briefly, he then bent his left leg forward and looked at Victor, he smirked and sighed.

Victor then whistled, Katrina shook her head from both being enraptured by the way Yuuri moved and from the surprise of hearing Victor make a flirtatious whistle at him. She had never seen him do that, not even to his many lovers.

_'What did you do to Vitya Yuuri?'_

Yuuri began to skate, he moved to the music fluidly and expressively. He was demanding the audience to look at him and only him.

Yurio watched from behind the two Russians as Yuuri performed, the look on his face was unreadable but he remained focus on the man on the ice.

"I read that Yuuri's step sequences are pure perfection Yurio," Katrina whispered to him, turning her head to him, "Maybe he can give you a few pointers."

"Hmp."

The girl shrugged her shoulders and went back to watching Yuuri.

"That step sequence was pure seduction. It's kind of hard to believe he's imagining a pork cutlet bowl."

Yuuri entered his camel spin and began to enter another step sequence before doing the spread eagle with a triple axel next. He was right! Moving and jumping like a woman was perfect for this routine.

Katrina tilted her head when she realized that Yuuri was saving his jumps for the second half, even Yurio knew that was a risky choice to do.

Yuuri jumped to do the quad salchow. Everyone flinched when he stepped out of it. He remained on his feet but he still touched the ice.

 _'No surprise there,'_ Yurio thought.

Yuuri remained calm and told himself not to panic. One little mistake didn't mean he lost, he was not the playboy who seduced the most beautiful woman in two. He was the beautiful woman who lured the playboy into her trap and seduced him in retaliation for the many hearts he broke.

And was about to prove them why.

"A quadruple toe loop followed by a triple toe loop!"

The Nishigori's were shocked to see their friend to a see a quad combo at the very end. That was un heard of and he knew it. But they will admit that was amazing though.

Yuuri then began to end his program with a combination spin.

Victor and Katrina were both engrossed by the performance. Yurio saw this and knew what the results were, he turned and left.

Yuuri's spin stopped and he did one last step sequence before spinning again one last time. The woman threw the playboy away, her seduction was over and it was now time to find her next victim.

He stopped with both arms around himself and his left leg out and bent forward.

The rink was silent for a brief but suffocating second and then the audience roared with applause and screams of praise. Yuuri was panting from the demanding program that he did notice the cheering for a moment.

"Wow!" Katrina was clapping in pure excitement, "That was amazing! Yurio did you-?"

When she turned around, Yurio wasn't there.

"Yurio?" Katrina looked around the crowed but could not find the boy anywhere, "Did he go to the bathroom or something?"

She heard a crash on the ice and turned around to see that Yuuri had fainted on the ice.

"Vitya! What did you say to him this time?!"

* * *

Yuko ran outside to see Yurio, dressed in the outfit he wore when he first came to Japan, walking to the stairs. His hood was up and he had his suitcase with him. He didn't bring much when he came, just his skate and underwear, nothing more.

"Hey wait!"

He stopped when he heard her voice.

"Where are you going? You're leaving with even seeing the results?"

Yurio looked down, "I already know the results."

He thought back on how Victor was watching him, he knew that man was already planning the choreograph for the piggy's free skate. And he saw how Katrina was so focused on the Japanese man that she ignored him.

He gripped his suitcase tighter and jealousy glaze over his eyes.

"I'm going back to Yakov, dasvidania," He gave a wave and took a few steps when Yuko stopped again.

"But what about Katrina? Are you going to leave her alone in there?"

Yurio closed his eyes, "She's a big girl, she can handle it herself."

He turned his head to look at the woman who would let him and the others practice, "Tell him this, I will take the gold at the Grand Prix Final."

And with that, he turned and left the stunned woman behind.

As he walked down the stairs, he let his tears fall.

_'How come you never looked at me that way, Katya?'_

Yurio then remembered that stupid promise he made. If he could get Katrina to skate with him one more time, he would tell everyone that they broke up, the next Sergei and Ekaterina were no more. But all he could think about was the time they practiced together, it was just like when they were children.

Yuri Plisetsky fell in love with Katrina all over again. But this time, he was never going to have her in his arms.

* * *

.

* * *

In the middle of the ice stood two podiums over the long carpet. Yuuri and Victor was standing on the tallest one while Katrina stood on the shorter one. Alone.

Moroka was standing in front of them with a mic in his hand.

"Its official, Yuuri Katsuki is the winner of hot springs one ice!"

The crowd cheered in approval.

"Well done," The reporter said as he brought the mic towards the man, "Do you have any words for the audience?"

Yuuri who had his own mic in his hands struggled to find his words. Victor moved closer and gave his left arm a gentle squeeze in encouragement. Yuuri blushed slightly but the reassuring touch helped him find his voice.

He held his head up and spoke, "This is only the beginning. With Victor by my side, I hope to win the Grand Prix Final. Thank you everyone for your continued support!"

If Katrina didn't have the two bouquets and little plaque in her arms, she would have clapped in her excitement at the thought if seeing Yuuri dazzle the world with his skating again, she smiled happily instead. She was not the only one, everyone cheered when they heard that. Japan's own figure skating hero was going back to the Grand Prix and he had victor Nikiforov as his coach, they knew he would win.

"Lychkoff-san?"

She turned to Moroka who now focused his attention on her. The mic was moved towards her.

"What are your thoughts after skating for the first time in almost six and a half months?"

Yuuri gave the mic he was holding to Katrina and took the extra bouquet out of her arm. Katrina looked down at her feet and looked up towards the crowd.

"Meeting Yuuri Katsuki, a fellow skater I am a fan of, skating with him and competing against him today," Katrina's English was near perfect, thanks to the days of talking to said skater in English, she took a deep breath and spoke again, "My passion and love for ice skating was reignited. I hope to dazzle everyone again…. At my Senior Debut in the Grand Prix!"

The crowd cheered again. They witnessed something amazing that day. The birth of a new Yuuri Katsuki and the return of Katrina Lychkoff.

_'Just you wait Yurio, I'll enchant the whole world so much, they will forget all about you.'_

* * *

The Hot spring on ice competition became one of the most talked about subject in the sports network. It focused about Yuuri Katsuki having the five-time world champion Victor Nikiforov as his coach. Some claim that it was publicity stunt for Victor to boost his career, some say it was the other way around. Many readers were already taking bets and organizing polls to see which Yuuri was going to win at the Final. They made predictions that Yuri Plisetsky was going to win because he was younger and had won gold at the Junior Worlds and the Junior Grand Prix, pointing out Yuuri's devastating loss at Sochi was an example.

But many passionately claimed that Yuuri Katsuki was going to win, stating the fact that while it was true that he was older, he had more experience and had a high level of maturity. Something that the Russian Yuri severely lacked and they used the Hot spring on Ice as a clear example of his immaturity.

The other subject talked about after the event was the return of Katrina Lychkoff. Some wondered how she could even be qualified for the Grand Prix Final. But since the event took place in April and the new season hasn't started yet, most likely she will do some competitions before they announce the assignments. And then there was the fact that she did win certain events during the season she quit.

And then came the two questions about the end of the Hot Springs on Ice. Why did Yuri Plisetsky abandon Katrina Lychkoff just before they announced the winners? Were the rumors of them breaking up true?

There was no official statement from both parties. The only statement they ever got from someone close to the two was a review from reporter Olga Lychkoff-Volkov, the mother of Katrina. She praised and graciously thanked Yuuri Katsuki for helping her child reignite her passion for skating. She then stated in her review on a Russian sports website she was affiliated with that this season was going to be the best one yet. She did slam Yuri Plisetsky for showing un-sportsman like behavior when he left before they announced the winner, Olga assumed that it probably stemmed from his upbringing by his alcoholic mother before his grandfather took custody of him. She kept that part to herself though.

In other events: World Class Skating coach Yakov Feltsman abruptly leaves Russia to pick up something one of his students left behind in Japan.

* * *

_**"Katrina Ivanyevna Lychkoff!"** _

Yakov burst through the doors of Yuu-topia looking for his young niece. He was mad, tired and hungry and that was not a good combination.

She was sitting at the main eating room of the inn with Victor and Yuuri when Yakov made his loud appearance. The men were on one side of the small table while Katrina say on the opposite. The yell made the girl turn around and she almost squeaked when she saw her angry uncle standing there wearing his trademark fedora, a black duster covering a blue sweater and beige pants.

"Uh oh…," Katrina said as she held a pork cutlet bowl in her hand.

Victor was not fazed, he smiled instead all the while rubbing a scared Yuuri's back, "He said your patronymic Katya~"

Hearing the sing song tone of his voice made the girl turn her head and glare at him. Katrina put her bowl down and turned back around to greet the man who looked like he was going to explode.

 ** _"Hi Uncle Yakov,"_** Katrina waved at him with a smile, _**"I didn't know you were in Japan. How was your flight?"**_

 _ **"Don't 'Hi Uncle Yakov' me young lady!"**_ The man yelled, stepping over the genkan without taking off his shoes, **_"Why didn't you return to Russia with Yuri!?"_**

He pointed at the girl while yelling, Katrina still smiling but she held her hands up defensively.

 _ **"Calm down Uncle Yakov, your blood pressure is already high enough,"**_ Yuuri could have sworn that Katrina was getting a kick out seeing the Russian coach losing his temper, _**"and besides I needed to stay so I can receive the second place."**_

 _ **"It's only high because of you, Vitya, Yuri, Georgi and Mila!"**_ Yakov then focused his attention towards Victor who looked like was about to nap, **_"And you! Why didn't you send her back! You're not her guardian, I am! Katrina is a minor!"_**

Victor made a sound that was a combination of a snore and a snort when it was his turn to be yelled at, "She wanted to stay one more day."

Yakov gritted his teeth and was about to make another outburst again when Yuuri was able to get his attention.

"Um, excuse me? Feltsman-san?"

The gruff man gave the Japanese man his attention. Yuuri gulped and spoke again in English.

"You're supposed to take your shoes off before you enter," Yuuri trembled under the intimidating gaze. He heard that Russians were famous for that but he didn't believe it until now.

Yakov looked at his shoes and went back to the genkan to take them off.

"If I had known you were this worried about her, Victor and I would have sent her home right after the competition. I'm very sorry," Yuuri said with an apologetic smile.

"And besides Uncle Yakov, I was going to go home tonight."

That calmed Yakov down some but he was still mad about Katrina's lack of respect for her aging uncle. Once his shoes were off he went to the table to sit down.

"Good! I won't have to drag you back."

Victor dozed off a bit before waking up, "Before you go, why not try the pork cutlet bowl? It's the inn's special. And try the hot spring while you're at it."

"I'm not here to eat and take bath! I came to pick up Katrina!" Yakov stood up and asked where the bathroom was.

"Third door on the left."

The older man stomped off and slammed the door shut.

One stomach growl and the flush of a toilet later, Yakov open the door.

"One pork cutlet bowl and a bath please."

Victor and Katrina laughed at the pink blush that appeared on the man's cheeks.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Yuuri," Katrina thanked once again, "If you hadn't of spoken up, he would have dragged me back to Russia."

Yuuri chuckled as he and the teenager walked the streets of Hasetsu. It has been decided that after dinner, Yakov and Katrina would go home.

Katrina didn't mind and asked Yuuri if he could take her out one more time for a personal errand.

"You're welcome. So, where did you want to go again?"

Katrina looked around for a moment, "I asked Mrs. Nishigori if she knew a good hair salon. She gave me an address but…"

She looked at the paper she was holding, "I think I went the wrong way."

Yuuri smiled and motioned the girl to follow him, "I know what you're talking about, let's go."

The girl smiled and happily walked behind the man after a turn they found the place Katrina was looking for.

It had a modern looking design compared to the older buildings around the two. It had a neon light sign that said, 'Super cute' in English, large windows that showed the chairs and hair supplies. Katrina walked and was greeted by the nice lady with a pixie cut hairstyle and blonde highlights at the front desk.

Yuuri translated for her, "She said, 'welcome miss, how may I help you?'."

"Can you tell her that Mrs. Nishigori sent me?" Katrina asked, looking up at him.

The man translated and the woman smiled and said that Yuko called ahead for Katrina. The lady left the desk and motioned for Katrina to follow her, Yuuri followed the girl to act as the translator.

Katrina sat on the barber chair and the lady left to get the cape for her to wear.

"Why do you want a haircut Katrina?" Yuuri asked as he took out his phone and took a picture of the girl for the 'before' picture. He took it with Katrina sitting on the chair looking at the mirror in front her. Her long black hair pulled back and hanging over the chair, it gently swayed from the small movements of her head.

"It's too long that why, it ends at the bottom of my butt" Katrina answered, "that and… Yurio said that he liked my hair long. It's time for a change."

The man smiled softly and stood there as the woman came back with a brush.

* * *

Before: Katrina had long hair that barely reached her thighs.

After: Her hair now fell two inches below her shoulders, it was layered to make it easier to brush and her bangs were trimmed.

On her twitter and Instagram, the comments were full of compliments, saying that she looked cuter with the new style.

Somewhere in an ice rink in St. Petersburg, a certain fairy looked at the pictures and typed a simple comment.

_ 'You really do look like an angel.' _

* * *

After coming back to the inn, Katrina enjoyed one last bath before she packed all her belongings, she wore the dress she wore when she first came to Japan. She took one last look around the room she stayed in and sighed, she was going to miss this place, she was going to miss the big bath and the food.

It was after dinner which meant that it was time to leave, Katrina did not like it one bit.

"I'll come back when the seasons over."

She zipped up her suitcase and grabbed her backpack. She walked out of the room and meet Yakov who was standing at the genkan, he still had his impatient face on.

"What took you so long?" He demanded in Russian.

Katrina rolled her eyes and just gave the man her suitcase, she turned to Victor and Yuuri who were standing nearby to bid her goodbye.

"I got to go now," She said sadly, "I wanted to stay longer though."

Victor smiled and ruffled her hair softly, "Call us when you get home alright?"

"I will."

No sooner did she say that, both Russian began to cry and they clung onto each other. Crying that they didn't want to be separated, it took both Yakov and Yuuri to pry them apart.

They were pacified when Victor took a farewell selfie of him and Katrina.

_ 'Little Katya is going away… won't see her until the final T^T' _

Katrina hoisted her backpack over her shoulder and gave one last wave at everyone who was kind to her during her stay.

"Hey Yuuri!"

The man gave her his full attention.

"See you at the final!"

And with that, the Jumping Bean left Yuu-topia.

* * *

The plane was now ten thousand feet up in the when Yakov spoke to the girl who was curled up at the window seat.

 _ **"So, you are going back?"**_ He asked, reading his airline safety pamphlet.

Katrina glanced to the side, _**"Is that a problem? You complained when I left."**_

The man glance up and shook his head, _**"Nyet, I was just surprised when Mila showed me the live stream of that competition. You swore to never skate again and yet there you were, pair skating with Yuri."**_

 **"Feelings change Uncle** **Yakov,'** Katrina pulled out a blanket from under her seat and wrapped herself in it for warmth, _**"How is Yurio- I mean, Yuri?"**_

Yakov snorted and ordered a coffee from the stewardess, _**"When I left, he was doing what you are doing. Moping around."**_

_'Drama queen.'_

_**"That program you and Yuri did, not bad for someone who hadn't skated in months. You were wise to come back for the Grand Prix."** _

Katrina looked at him with wide eyes, _**"Please tell me you're not going to pair us when the season starts."**_

Yakov was silent and only drank his hot coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It... is... done!... *faints*
> 
> Anyway here's some notes from this chapter.
> 
> There's a reason why Katrina was stressing over her accent during the interview at the beginning. When I created her, I wanted to add something unique about her. After doing some research, I found out that the people of Moscow have a dialect and its different compared to the people in . Katrina was embarrassed by her accent and was teased for it because it's completely obvious whenever she speaks English. That and she was mocked by reporters in the past for having such horrible English.
> 
> Yurio used to have the dialect as well but he got rid of it.
> 
> Now you are probably wondering, what kind of middle name was that for Katrina? It's not a middle name. It's a patronymic, a component of a personal name based on the given name of one's father, grandfather. Here's an example: 'Thor Odinson' Aka 'Thor. Son of Odin.' So basically Yakov called her "Katrina, daughter or Ivan, Lychkoff". It's a very common thing in Russia kind of like how middle names are in some countries but it differs between males in females.
> 
> For men the endings -ovich, -evich and -ich are used to form patronymics. Example: Since Yurio was raised by his grandfather, his patronymic could be 'Nikolayevich' because his grandfather's name is Nikolai. So maybe his full name is Yuri Nikolayevich Plisetsky.
> 
> For the woman, the ending is -yevna, -ovna or -ichna. Hence Katrina's patronymic is 'Ivanyevna' because her father's name was Ivan.
> 
> *phew!*
> 
> Now its time for these questions I want you guys to answer on your own in the comments.
> 
> Whatever you choose will affect how the sequel goes.
> 
> Are they going to make Yurio and Katrina pair skate for the Grand Prix?
> 
> Will Yurio ever sincerely apologize to Katrina?
> 
> If they go into the singles program, what song should Katrina use for her free skate? (I already decided on the short program song, depending on the first question)
> 
> What would her theme be?
> 
> And will Yakov's blood pressure go down?
> 
> Your answers will be revealed in the sequel~~
> 
> SEE YA!


End file.
